Divided: A JB Love Story
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Yes, i changed the title, it bugged me! Please read! This is a different version of J.O.N.A.S. It's way different from my other ones. **The boys are assigned to go on dangerous top-secret mission that changes their lives forever.** Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm trying to think of a new system here. I'm making an alternate J.O.N.A.S fanfic. It's a bit more gruesome and has more romance. They're the same characters of course but possibly different relationships. I'm not sure yet but my other J.O.N.A.S episodes are chapters in my first story. Plus this is a little different because my other series is in like script mode but this is more like manuscript/book-like. Please tell me what you think cause I only had two reviewers on my other story. Thanks and Enjoy! Your opinion means everything to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS, STELLA MALONE, OR DR. HARV! I only own the characters I made up and my story plots.**

Nick's POV

I paced back and forth in the basement while my two brothers were sitting on a couch next to the giant monitor on the wall with a bunch of spy coordinates around it. They were just as nervous as me but I couldn't hold it in as easy. Dad said he would call on the J.O.N.A.S cam but he hasn't and it's almost ten. I was worrying that something went wrong.

One day we woke up to see that Dad, Mom, and Frankie were gone. There was a note on the fridge telling us to call them. So we did of course and they said that they wanted to see how we could handle ourselves alone for a while. Also, Frankie was in spy training and Mom and Dad wanted to be there for support.

Our agency is J.O.N.A.S standing for Junior Operatives Networking As Spies. My brothers and I discovered it when we went to see Dad in the basement and found all of this. Without knowing what we got ourselves into, we jumped to conclusions and wanted in the picture right away. It took a lot of work but he finally broke under the pressure. Ever since, we've been doing nothing but training and of course dangerous and top-secret missions. We've been in the business for almost two years and things have been getting more dangerous than we thought. Kevin, Joe, and I have retained proof of multiple injuries with scars and bruises that haven't quite gone away yet. As I said before, missions can become very hard and when you get caught, sometimes you don't know if you'll ever make it out.

I didn't notice I was still pacing. I was starting to sweat. Dad had said that he would update us with the recent alert he called about but I was thinking that he wouldn't have the chance. I worry so much for them because my dad is the senior vice president of J.O.N.A.S. Anyone could be planning to come after him right now. I shook off the thought.

"Nick, they're okay," said Joe.

"I know, I know," I lied, "I'm just a little anxious."

Suddenly the monitor started fuzzing up then Dad's face was now in front of us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello, boys," he greeted friendly.

"Hey, Dad," said Kevin, "Is Mom and Frankie okay?"

"Yes, they're perfectly fine. But the reason I came was to alert you about a mission you have to operate tomorrow."

"Lay it on us," I said ready for business.

"Okay, a very special agent of our allied agency C.O.N.A.S is missing, Andie Bleaker. She contains very dangerous information about both of our agencies."

"Well where is she?" asked Joe.

"Division has her." He said hesitantly.

Division was not a happy subject. They were our rival agency and were absolutely up to no good. They use people (particularly from J.O.N.A.S) as experiments that test things completely evil. They turn you into a living weapon, controlling your every move. You are used for specific crimes in which are unimaginable.

"Division," said Kevin slowly.

"Yes, she's been one of their special experiments before which is why we need her back," said Dad, "She is a very smart girl so when she was weaponized, she was able to things extraordinary. She could read minds of J.O.N.A.S agents and figure out everything about us."

"Well she's not like that anymore, right?" I asked worried.

"Oh, of course not. We got her back the first time and cured her. Now she's back in their clutches so who knows what could be happening to her right now. So you're job is to find her and bring her safely back to us."

"Where is their location?" asked Kevin.

"She's somewhere in forests of the outer-town, in a concrete building. You must know that we don't know who's holding her and how dangerous they are so you need to be careful and bring her back."

"You can count on us," said Joe.

"Thank you boys, you will do great," he said.

"Bye," I said.

Just like that he was gone. This was the most shocking alert we've had in a long time. A girl out there is suffering and it's our job to find her. I could feel the imaginary cinderblocks rest brutally on my shoulders. We've been sent in on missions to recover objects such as confidential files, priceless artifacts, you know, stuff like that. But this time we were going on a mission to get a life back. Whoever Andie Bleaker was, I was praying for her.

"We better get to bed," said Kevin.

"Yeah, we got a long day tomorrow," said Joe.

"Right," I joined back in the conversation emotionless.

And that was that. We hauled ourselves upstairs.

When I got in my room I lie in my bed and looked at my ceiling. I've never really heard of C.O.N.A.S before but I was determined to save this girl no matter what. I don't know and hopefully not ever know what it's like to be a living experiment for that awful place, but she does. I don't know her but I want her safe.

I tried to think of ways we could save her but my mind was going blank as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Joe's POV

The beep of my alarm clock woke me. It was 6:30 a.m. and I could hear my brothers bustling around their rooms getting ready for what might be the hardest mission we have ever endured.

"Hey," said Nick as he walked in the door, "Rise and shine. We've got to get going."

Without a word I rolled out of bed, threw on a black shirt and jeans and walked downstairs. Kevin was already waiting in the kitchen, nibbling on a pop tart. He tossed one to me and I did the same.

So this was it. We were going to save a stranger from the most dangerous agency in the world. I don't know about my brothers but the pressure is a little hard to handle.

"Joe, you alright?" asked Kevin.

"Um, yeah," I said quickly. I didn't want them to know how nervous I actually was… especially Nick. I had to be strong for my younger brother and Kevin probably felt the same. But there was something about this that just made my stomach churn. I guess it was a hunch of some sort that made me think that something bad was going to happen today… that we were going to see things we don't want to see.

There were questions that had not been answered yet… like the why this Andie Bleaker even got caught, if she's in any dangerous condition, or if she was double agent there to trap us. I had to give it to Division for having their ways but then some other feeling took over me… maybe it's not a trick and maybe saving her is the only priority for me and my brothers.

"We better get going," said Kevin looking at the clock on the wall, "Did you call Kali and tell her to come to the house and tell Dad that we didn't come back… if we didn't come back?"

"Yeah," I said. Kali was our dearest and closest friend. She's been a spy longer than us yet she learned to keep it a secret. Now, there were no secrets with Kali. She was straight forward about anything and was honest as anyone I've ever met… we could trust her.

"Okay," said Nick hesitantly, "let's go." Looks like I wasn't the only one trying to be strong.

We walked out the door and got in Kevin's car. We would probably hide it in the trees or park it somewhere far out and walk the rest of the way even though it probably would be a long run the way back.

I didn't notice we were already on the road… on our way to Division. _This is it._ I thought. _Joe, just get in and get out with your brothers and Andie Bleaker alive. I mean that's the mission right? _How could I make it sound so easy? I mean sure that was the mission but it involved so many more things which made it less and less simple. Now I was starting to get mad at myself… for thinking this would actually be easy. I took a deep breath; there was no need to freak out on myself before this. I just had to stay focused and tough. Ha, it was actually working.

Then the car stopped and my fears became more and more vivid. We were at an old, messed up, empty store for rent… right next to the forest. Kevin quickly turned around to face me and Nick in the backseat.

"Okay, guys," he started, "We can do this, got it? We get in and get out as fast as we can and no matter what happens we save Andie Bleaker."

"Right," said Nick.

"Right." I repeated his words.

"I love you guys," said Kevin.

We all got out of the car and gave each other a quick embrace. Then we were ready to enter the forest and find the concrete building.

Kevin's POV

I was ready, right? I mean we were equipped and were ready for this… yes. I knew it. It was all going to be okay. I mean, Dad wasn't going to let us in there if he knew we wouldn't make it out. We all trusted him more than that.

When I was in the car with my brothers and I looked back at their expressions I knew they were thinking the same thing I was… but I couldn't let that phase me. I had to be confident and strong for my younger brothers and let them know it was going to be okay.

It's been hours and hours looking in the forest and we still haven't found the location we were looking for.

"Maybe its underground," said Joe.

"If it were Dad would've said that," said Nick.

"Maybe we're missing something," I said, "Maybe we're looking completely in the wrong way."

"But the coordinates of the location are accurate," said Nick.

"Yes, but maybe the coordinates were messed up on purpose."

"How?" asked Joe.

"Think about this," I said, "Division is close and we know that. They could even be listening to us now. So why not hack into our trackers and completely change the coordinates?"

"Okay, so let's say that did happen," said Nick, "Where should we look now?"

"The complete opposite of the coordinates our trackers are giving us," I said.

I looked at my tracker in my phone and the coordinates were right where we were standing. I started to move it around through the touch screen and found a giant red dot where the actual building was.

"I found it." I said feeling a tad accomplished.

"Where?" asked Nick.

"Follow me," I said. I wasn't the best coordinate reader so I usually just follow how many paces. I started take evenly spaced steps. I could feel Joe and Nick's eyes on my back as if I had lost my mind.

About twenty minutes had passed and Joe and Nick were losing patience. That's when I took the last few paces and looked up in front of me. Right there was a black concrete building… lifeless on the outside. Joe and Nick looked up and automatically ducked behind a log. They pulled me down with them.

"Well, we found it," I said.

"Yeah and it's only five," said Joe, "Okay so we need to find a way in." Nick raised his head above the log for about ten seconds then came back down.

"I found a vent on the side of the building big enough for us to fit in." he said.

"Okay so we just need the vent to lead to where Andie is," said Joe, "If there are alternate ways around the vents we'll split up."

"Okay," I said taking out a small screwdriver, "Let's go."

I was the first to crouch up and quickly but quietly run to the vent on the side of the building. I started unscrewing the vent as Joe and Nick worked their way over to me. I pulled off the cover with all the force I had and our entrance finally awaited us.

"Okay, I'll go first," I said. I wasn't going to risk my brothers getting hurt.

I took out my flashlight and started crawling in.

The outlook of the vents went straight across the building with multiple vent doors on the side. Andie Bleaker had to be in one of them somewhere. As I looked through the first vent I saw a room dimly lit with a bunch of guys about Joe's age but not as… clean. They were playing cards and laughing about something superfluous. I managed to turn my head around to face my brothers and gave them a signal to be as quiet as they can. They both nodded and I turned back to look in the next one. The next vent had a nicer room with lab equipment and many people working on tests. This made me sick. They had vials of blood samples and they were mixing them with some sort of chemicals. I cringed then kept going… I had to keep going.

Nick's POV

It seemed to only be hours than minutes in the vents. We've passed many rooms only to find no Andie Bleaker. The things we did see were horrible. There were labs testing on blood and animals. We were already too late for some others who were moving under a remote control. _Who would do this to a human being?_ I thought.

It became an instinct to just keep crawling after each door but this time when Kevin checked he stopped.

"What is it?" Joe whispered ahead of me.

"I found her," Kevin said. His voice was trying to keep control. Something bad had obviously happened to Andie.

Kevin laid on his back and began unscrewing the vent door. When he pushed it out, it hit the floor with a loud noise. Kevin apparently didn't care, for he jumped in the room as soon as he could, then Joe follow, before I could look, Joe gasped. _This is bad_. I thought.

I hesitantly moved to the door and was shocked with what I saw. I quickly hopped in the dimly lit room completely made of concrete and saw Andie chained to the wall barely conscious. She was covered in cuts, bruises, and open-gashed wounds. Then it hit me that she wasn't there to be experimented on.

She was there to be tortured out of plain revenge.

Joe couldn't turn his gaze away from her and Kevin tugged on him to help him find something to unchain her. I on the other hand, went straight to her and held her face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She winced as though I was hurting her so I gently let her go and she nodded slowly.

"Joe, you got some pliers?" I asked.

Joe nodded and tossed them to me. I turned to Andie and began working at the shackles.

"There's got to be another way out of here," said Kevin.

I got the first shackle over easily. Andie's whole arm went limp to her side. I tried to talk to her and keep her awake.

"C'mon Andie, stay with me." I said.

"Wh-who are you," she said.

"I'm Nick Jonas and me and my older brothers are here to get you out of here."

"Y-you're Kevin's sons." She said out of breath.

"Yes," I said glad that she could stay awake.

I pried the other shackle open and Andie began to fall. I quickly grabbed her and she winced. It seemed as though she was hurt everywhere. I was about to let her go when she quickly held on to my shoulder for support.

"It's fine," she said. I nodded. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she slung her arm over my shoulder. It wasn't that hard to walk to the door.

"It's open. They didn't lock it this time."

"Could they see us?" asked Joe.

"No, all the doors are shut but there are guards on each side of the hallway along with a woman who you shouldn't," she coughs, "underestimate." I propped Andie against the wall for support.

"We'll go out there and when the coast is clear, we'll come back for you," I said.

"No, you can't," she said, "They'll get you. They could hear you leaving."

"I have an idea," said Joe.

Kevin's POV

Andie Bleaker had been tortured… badly. When I first saw her through the vent I thought to myself one thing: Why? Why had they done this to her? Was it just mere revenge or did they need information? I tried to keep a straight tone for my brothers' sake but I really just wanted to kill whoever did this to her.

Nick sat next to Andie and she began shaking. Nick hung on to her, trying to keep her warm with his own body heat. Joe backed up, prepared to do something to the door. _What was he getting at?_ I thought.

Suddenly he ran for the door and kicked it off its hinges. _Oh, now I know._

Guards POV

_Aw, no. The girl kicked the door down… how? _I looked across the hall and the guy was already running in the room. I heard a strange noise then and decided to go check it out.

I had my gun ready just in case, even though I had orders to not kill the girl. But that would be a risk I was willing to take.

I peeked my head in and the only thing I remember was seeing the guy on the ground and then something hit me.

And I was out cold.

Joe's POV

Kevin hit the first guard on the back of the head. The noise caused the other to come quite easily. My plan was to get their uniforms then get out of here with Andie.

After I hit the last guard, I shut the door and Kevin and I began to take their clothes. I don't know what came over me to actually do this. I mean, my brothers and I aren't the type to hurt people, but this was necessary.

The uniforms were a little big but it didn't matter. The important thing is we had Andie and we were getting out of here. As I started to put it on over my clothes I thought about before when I asked myself those questions in my mind. I now had the answers. Why had Andie Bleaker been caught: For mere revenge and so the low-life's they call Division have something to do. Was she in a dangerous condition: Not for me or my brothers but she was in a condition that was dangerous for herself. Was she double agent: Absolutely not, I could tell from the look in her eyes that couldn't be possible.

"Andie, stay with me," Nick whispered. Andie was about to pass out. She had to stay awake because she could have some condition where she shouldn't sleep.

"C'mon guys," he said urgently, "She can't hang on much longer."

Kevin and I quickly put on the uniforms and help Nick up with Andie.

"Okay, so we're going to the guards and you guys just pretend we caught you. When we get pass everyone we'll turn the corner and run straight out the door," said Kevin.

"Sounds fine," I said.

Nick gently gave Andie to me and I easily slung her arm over my should and wrapped my arms around her. Kevin just held Nick's arm in case we ran into somebody. We left the room and Kevin shut the door. We began walking down the hall and we almost made it out until a whip cracked from the place we left.

"Hey," said a female voice.

We turned around to see a gorgeous woman dressed in all black with a whip. This was probably the woman Andie was talking about.

"Um, hello," said Kevin.

"I haven't seen you around," she said as she started walking towards us, "Are you new?"

"Well, uh, no. We were just taking our shifts when we saw these two trying to run out." I said. She made it all the way to us.

"Oh, I see." She said oblivious to the fact we were from J.O.N.A.S, "Did the last two bone-heads forget to lock the door?"

"Yeah," Kevin managed to laugh out nervously, "Well you see this one here is from J.O.N.A.S and uh, we were gonna take them both to the labs… to get them tested."

"Did the boss say so?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "And we're late so, we really should be going."

"Right," she said, "Just make sure you bring them back to me when they're done with the testing."

"Of course, ma'am." I choked out.

And that was that, we were off. That worked out much better than we thought.

Little did we know the day we saved Andie Bleaker was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's POV

I couldn't believe it actually worked… we were gonna make it out alive. As soon as we left the scary but gorgeous lady, we turned the corner and the front door was there. This way easy and I was completely grateful, but it might've been just a little too easy for my taste.

I didn't have time to think about it… we had to leave and that was that. So we opened the door and stepped out. That was the moment when all of my worst thoughts had come true.

The freaking alarm went off! How would anybody, even a Division agent make it out of the front door? Joe and Nick looked at me and I knew from their expressions that we were caught.

"Put your hands up!" said a voice from somewhere in the forest. We all put our hands up except for Andie. I honestly don't think she had the strength to.

They were waiting for us to leave… they were in behind the bushes and trees surrounding the building. This was giant spy-trap. We became completely surrounded when Division agents began coming out of the building. I knew one thing and that was I couldn't panic. I still had to be strong and follow the mission. We would get Andie out… even if it involves risking us. I was also on my own. I couldn't tell Joe or Nick right now at this very moment. They would hear and then none of us would make it out. I would have to make a move and hopefully they'll just follow my lead.

"Take them all," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see it was the lady who we saw earlier. I now and officially hate her.

Everyone began to relax and now this was my move. I was about to grab Andie from Joe and run for it, but a strange noise from the distance startled everybody. The Division's facing us turned around and saw what was coming in the distance… they ran for their lives. I braced for something worse than this, possibly a different agency… not a good one at that. But what really came made my heart skip a beat.

Joe's POV

I wanted to run when the alarm went off but it was already too late. As soon as guards were visible I could feel Andie's whole body tensing up, ready for the invisible pain. I couldn't imagine what they really did to her… at that moment I thought I would soon find out. I was mad at myself for letting this happen. If I planned this out, thought of all the possibilities, we would've been prepared. Instead, we were caught and in the clutches of one of the most dangerous agencies in the world.

I had hope we would somehow get through this… somehow. I had to hope because it was the only thing I had left. I thought about the agents that we were too late to save. How they were moving under a remote control. Then I pictured all of us like that. I shuddered in fear. That can't happen to us… I had to try and get us out of this for my brothers, for my family, and for the weak human being in my arms. The woman's voice felt like ice down my back. She laughed for she noticed me shiver. Andie looked up at me and held tighter… I think it was meant to be a comforting hug. I looked back at her and I could feel the tears coming on. How could somebody so tortured be so calm? Was she use to it? I mean, how long was she there?

I snapped out of it as the startling noise caused the Division agents to cower away. I thought it was something more intimidating than them. I shut my eyes trying to be ready for what was coming and what was in front of me wasn't evil… it was our rescue.

It was a huge black jeep… definitely made for driving in the forest. It ran over bushes and branches trying to get to us. It screeched to a halt as the window rolled down. A very familiar face poked out. It was Kali!

"Get in!" she yelled urgently. Everybody was disoriented for the car flung dirt everywhere, blinding them. I swept Andie off her feet and ran to the jeep. I opened the back seat and put her in. Nick and Kevin were already ahead of me. We all slammed our doors. Kali was getting ready to pull out when something hit the windshield. I didn't care for it now because we had to get out. Kali switched the gear shift to reverse and we were out of sight in five seconds.

"Kali," said Kevin, "How did you know?"

"Well Joe called didn't he? And you three left at seven a.m. It is now five so something had to go wrong. Looks like I was right." I'm pretty sure she was referring to our little security breech and of course Andie.

_Oh, no_. I thought. Andie. I looked at her and she was out cold, Nick holding her and trying to shake her awake.

"Andie, come on," said Nick. I could tell he grew an attachment to her for some reason. I guess it was just Nick's nature. I leaned forward and put two fingers being her ear. I could feel a pulse.

"She's fine," I said in relief, "She'll be fine, we just need to get her back to the house."

"What happened to her?" asked Kali looking through the rear-view mirror.

"She was tortured for fun," Kevin spit out in disgust.

"Oh, my," said Kali. This was bothering her just as much as us.

"You realize now, you just saved us from Division," I said. She was truly my hero.

"Well yeah." She said focusing on the road, "Was I suppose to leave you there or something?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Andie… then at Nick. Eventually Andie would have to be taken away from him… I hope he just cares for her well-being and not other reasons because when Nick likes somebody… he doesn't let them go.

Nick's POV

We were still far from safe. Division would be looking for us soon. We had many things to do. We had to warn the family, in case they went for them. Then we had to hide somewhere we know they can't find us. Most importantly, we have to keep Andie in a good condition for as long as we could before we fixed her.

"Turn off your trackers," I commanded as I turned off my own. We've been driving in silence most of the way so the break of silence seem to startle everyone. How could I tell? Kali swerved on the road. The7 did as I said. I think they were thinking the same thing as me.

I had to keep my mind off of what had just happened. We were about to die… I was more than sure. We were the senior vice president's sons of their rival agency… there would be no mercy for us. Luckily Kali made it in time.

I unfortunately had something else on my mind. I looked down at the bruise-covered arm wrapped around my waist. Andie was unconscious but she couldn't be for long. I mean she could be in shock, or have damage to her brain. I'm no doctor but I don't think sleeping was the remedy. I know, I know… you just met her, Nick. I understand but there was something about her. Every wince or cry of pain she made hurt my heart but when I tried to ease it, she would shake me off. She was trying to be brave for the sake of us if we happened to get caught. She was the one in peril, yet she was the one trying to be strong for us. Could she sense our fear from the minute we dropped in that horrible, concrete room?

I could feel Joe's eyes pressing down on me. I knew what he was thinking, he was concerned I had grown too attached to Andie. _I haven't_. I told myself. I mean, if I did I would be determined to make her stay with us… stay with me.

Kali's POV

I lied… I didn't have hunch they were in trouble. I absolutely knew it. I was just trying to keep an eye on them just in case something went wrong. I was right obviously. I mean if they didn't make it out that poor stranger in the back seat of my dad's jeep could've died… and so could they.

My stomach churned at the thought. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were my most dearest friends. I needed them in my life forever, they were that special to me. Yes, now you could see why I followed them.

I've been spies way longer than them so I was highly educated about Division. They once got a hold of the President of J.O.N.A.S. Fortunately, Mr. Jonas saved him before they could do any real damage. Ever since, they've been trying to kidnap agents to use them for experiments and of course just tick us off. They are mostly unsuccessful due to our highly-skilled operatives.

I've also heard of C.O.N.A.S. It stood for Computer Operatives Networking As Spies. They are recruited for their academic achievements and skills with technology. I've waited forever for one to join our team but I've never come across one… well until now that it. I swear I honestly thought Nick knew that.

Andie's POV

I remember blackness. Pure, advanced blackness. Somebody hit me on the back of my head and I woke up chained to a wall. My first day I wound up with Division had to be the worst. I was greeted by a woman who wanted to be addressed by the name Victoria along with two guards, and Spencer, the British agent who did his first experiment on me. I was expected them to test me and turn me into the weapon they've always dreamed of but I was way off.

Everyday after that I would be beaten, burned, drowned, froze, and so much more. They didn't want me for tests. They wanted me for sport… for fun… for revenge. I had barely escaped from Division with my life last time. I remember them injecting me with various fluids. The pain was excruciating… I begged for them to end my life. Instead, they took John's.

John was my very first boss. He was a bit older than me and was the older brother I never had. We never left each other sides, that people began to think we were related. He saved me and lost his life. Put it this way: that pain was much worse than the injections.

I can't even remember how long I was there. It had to be longer than two weeks, right? It angered me that I didn't know.

I was awaiting my daily torture when a strange noise came from across the room, at the ceiling. The vent door was pushed out and I jumped from the noise. I guess everything scared me now. Then a person came out. I was so lost, I thought I was just seeing things until two more jumped out. I looked down and felt the blackness trying to take over me again until two warm hands held my face. My eyes met another pair of eyes that were fierce with remorse and fear. His voice was like a sweet angel's as he asked me if I was okay. The warmth from his hands felt so good… I winced though for cuts on my face were hurting. He quickly let go and I let out a nod. Soon after my wrists were free. It was a smooth escape until we made it to the front door. The alarms buzzed in my ears so loudly, it hurt. That noise meant one thing: we were caught. I didn't even realize until then that I was in the arms of somebody else. It was Kevin Sr.'s other angelic son. He looked down on me and I could sense his fear. I tried to hug him but it was hard because I was so sore so I just squeezed his shoulder. He seemed to get it because his eyes were twinkling with fresh tears. I tried to stay strong for them.

The last thing I heard was a car and then the blackness had me in it's clutches once again.

Joe's POV

I called Dad on my cell phone. It rang only once before he answered.

"Hello?" He answered urgently.

"Dad," I said, "Its Joe." I could hear him sigh on the other end.

"Thank goodness," he said, "Is everybody okay?"

"Nick, Kevin, and I are perfectly fine. Andie is unconscious but she's breathing." I began to choke up, "They really hurt her, Dad."

"I know, son," he said sensing my pity, "I know."

"But listen," I said trying to get to business, "We did get caught but Kali saved us, which means they'll come for us. I need you, Mom, and Frankie to be safe and don't go anywhere without agents."

"What about you guys?" he asked worried.

"We don't know where we'll hide but I will call you when we find out." I said. I knew Division would probably hack into the call but I would just use code.

"I understand," he said, "But you need to hurry. Division doesn't hesitate."

"Okay," I said. "We all love you, Dad."

He paused, "I love you all, too… so much. Be careful." Those were the last words he would say to me in a long time.

Then that was it we all said goodbye and I hung up and turned my phone off.

"Where are we going to go," asked Nick.

"I know where," said Kali. She took a sharp right and we were on our way to our new home… well at least for now.

Andie's POV

"John?" I called. I woke up in a cold white room. I was laying on a table. The light was almost blinding.

"Right here," said a weary familiar voice. I smiled and looked over at John. My smile immediately faded. Something was wrong with him. He was pale… to pale. The purple rings around his eyes made him look scary. Then I knew what was happening.

John was dead. And the cold white room was a lab.

"No," I coughed. I felt two pairs of boney hands hold me down to the table as I tried to get up… as I tried to escape.

I looked over the other way and saw Spencer, wearing the same thing he wore on the night I became a lethal weapon. The boney hands held me hard as I squirmed helplessly around. Spencer's laugh echoed loudly throughout the room. He held up a giant syringe filled with a suspicious liquid. He pointed the needle at my arm. _I had to be dreaming._ I thought. But the piercing was real. I let out a scream and was pulled out of my realistic nightmare and awoke at what seemed to be a living room. Tears were pouring down my face as a pair of arm wrapped around me.

"It's okay," someone whispered in my ear, "It's okay. I'm here."

**Okay so thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. It's a cliffhanger but I'm gonna get to work on the next one as soon as I can. Thank you! **

**-Lulu**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

I became confused as Kali pulled up to a worn out car place. It was obviously out of business. I hope she didn't plan on staying there. I mean, it seems like there would be nothing there for us to use to help Andie. She still seemed freezing which got me to thinking how long she was there. Was it weeks before we got to her? Did J.O.N.A.S know she was there?

"Wait here," said Kali as she got out of the jeep. She went to the closed garage door and knocked on it seven times. I was expecting it to just do nothing like a normal garage door wood but instead it opened. Inside was just blackness. Kali got back in the car and pulled inside. As soon as it was in, it began to shut. _What is this?_ I thought.

"Kali, what is going on here?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, where are we?" followed Joe.

"Just wait," she said.

When the door was completely shut Joe, Kevin, and I were all startled as the floor began to sink. This had to be some secret hideout Kali has never told us about.

It was still complete darkness when the floor stopped moving.

"This is… well," said Kali, "home." A second door opened and it revealed what seemed to be a living room along with stairs and many other doorways.

"You live here?" asked Joe.

"Well, my mom and dad set this up just in case we got in trouble and didn't have them for backup."

"It looks just like your house," I said.

"Well, of course," laughed Kali, "I took the courtesy of going over to your place to get some of your stuff." Kali tossed Kevin a flat silver rectangle. Then she tossed one and Joe and me. I looked down at it. It was flash drive.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That contains all of your stuff," she said.

"I don't get it," said Joe.

"Ugh," said Kali, "Typical. I'll just do it for you." I was still a little lost.

Kali got out of the jeep and Kevin, Joe, and I followed carrying Andie. She was so weightless it almost scared me.

"Nick, you can bring Andie upstairs," said Kali sticking her head in a supply closest, "Give her this." She gave me a syringe full of some medicine, "It's a painkiller. All the stuff you need is in the bathroom upstairs to clean her cuts and stuff."

"Thanks, Kali," I said grateful she was there to save us. Kali smiled and winked playfully. That was a typical Kali to stay optimistic during times like these.

"We'll come with you," said Joe as he and Kevin stepped forward.

Kevin, Joe, Kali, and I walked upstairs. Kali walked in one room with Joe's flash drive. All it took was the single push of a button to have all of Joe's stuff appear in the room, perfectly placed. It looked like home.

"Whoa," said Kevin.

"This is so cool," said Joe, "Did you invent that?"

"Nope," said Kali looking over at Andie, "She did."

"Wow," said Joe. Kali tossed the empty flash to Joe and was holding Kevin's. She did the same thing as Joe's but in a different room and it was again, simply perfect.

After Kali finished with my flash she gave it to Joe because my hands were a little full.

"I'm going to be downstairs," said Kali, "If you need me just scream." Then she left. I laid Andie down on my bed.

"Just wait here with her," I said giving Joe the painkiller, "Inject her with this."

"Got it," said Joe and I left the room.

I went into the bathroom down the hallway and began collecting things to help clean Andie's cuts.

Suddenly I heard a scream. It surely wasn't Joe or Kevin. I sprinted down the hall and back into my room. Andie was awake and she was scared… I don't even know if scared really describes how she felt. I ran to my bed and wrapped my arms around her. She was still so cold. I felt like no one could help her… except for me.

"It's okay," I whispered in her ear, "It's okay. I'm here."

Joe's POV

I had no idea the painkiller would freak her out like that. I mean all of us thought she was out cold. If I knew she should be frightened by us, I wouldn't have done it. I suppose needles weren't the best way to help her forget her time at Division. Even though she was very scared, she automatically calmed when Nick held on to her and told her it was okay. Then I thought of a plan, _Maybe Andie didn't have to leave._

"I'm sorry," I said, "I had no idea she would freak out."

"It's okay," said Nick looking at me, "She's fine."

"C'mon, Joe," said Kevin putting his hand on my shoulder, "Let's go." I listened to Kevin and left the room. "Maybe we should wait until Nick can earn her trust." We made it downstairs to see Kali startled.

"You realize I was kidding when I told you to scream if you need me," she said.

"It wasn't us," I said, "She got freaked out when I injected her with the painkiller."

"Oh," she said with sympathy, "Is she okay now?"

"Yeah," Kevin replied, "Nick's taking care of her. He seems to be the only one she trusts now."

"Well in the forest when we were getting caught she seemed fine when I was helping," I said, "I guess she took it the wrong way when I injected her."

"I'm sure she'll be fine eventually," said Kali.

"Hey, Kali," I started, "Is it possible that a C.O.N.A.S agent can join J.O.N.A.S?"

"Of course," she said, "she just has to agree which could take a while since she's still in recovery."

"Yeah," I said.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Well, the truth is Nick seems to have grown an attachment to her."

"I'm pretty sure has, too." Kevin said. Kali nodded and smiled at the thought.

Third Person POV

(Also known as no specific character is narrating)

In the deep parts of the forest, Division agents were plotting their next plan against the clever kids that had gotten away.

"How could this happen," shrilled Victoria. She slammed her first on a conference table where many professional agents were sitting.

"Calm, Victoria," said Spencer, "We must not dwell on the past. I have an idea." Victoria's evil smile caused the whole room to light up. Everyone knew exactly what Spencer was talking about.

"Let's bring in project K7y," he said.

Somewhere inside the concrete building project K7y smiled as she was released into the outside… to find those kids.

Kevin's POV

Nick and Andie had been upstairs for a long time now. I was wondering if she was okay. I felt horrible when I saw the fear in her face, the tears rolling down her eyes. I knew Joe felt the same for he was the one who had injected her. Kali, Joe, and I had been sitting downstairs watching TV like it was any normal day when we knew that upstairs, my brother and a very frightened girl were feeling the exact opposite.

"Don't worry," said Kali noticing my expression. She rubbed my back in a calming way.

"I just don't know why," I said, "I don't know why someone would do this to someone."

"We were so close to finding out how it felt," said Joe. He shuddered, "I would've died before I let anything happen to you and Nick… and Andie."

Kali pulled us both in for a warm, calming embrace. "But you didn't and you never will. I myself would die before I let anything happen to any of you. We're a family and we've got each other's backs."

"Thanks, Kali." Joe said.

"Yeah, if you didn't come, it would've been awful," I said, "You're the best."

"Yeah," said Kali, "I am the best." We all laughed. It's been awhile since we've laughed.

Nick's POV

After Joe and Kevin left, the painkiller kicked in. She went back to sleep but I wouldn't leave her. It wasn't her fault that needles reminded her of what had happened. Joe did feel bad though, I could tell. I'm sure Kevin and Kali would reassure him and I would follow soon after. For now though, I had to stay with Andie.

It had been an hour or so before she began to stir. I was propped against the bed-board and Andie was lying on my chest. I was trying not to make any sudden movements just in case she was still in shock. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry," she said. I hugged her as gently as I could. I had already cleaned the gash on her head and patched it up along with the cuts on her face and arms, but she still had bruises and possible cuts I missed.

"It's okay," I said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah," she said as if she's known me all her life, "Is everyone okay?" I didn't believe she was more concerned about others than what had happened to her.

"Yeah, they're okay," I said, "But are you?"

"I don't know," she said, "I think so." I nodded at her in approval. I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks," she said.

I chuckled, "Nothing to it." She laughed with me.

"Well I never really formally introduce myself. I'm Andie Bleaker. I didn't know Kevin's sons were spies.

"Oh yeah," I said, "We've been in the business for two years."

She sat up to sit across from me. "And you know Kali?"

"You know her?" I had no idea Andie and Kali knew each other.

"Well yeah, we've been assigned on missions with each other a lot," she said, "She's a good friend."

"Yeah, she saved us all," I laughed.

"Mhmm," she said looking at me curiously. I smiled at her expression.

"What?" I asked almost laughing.

"I don't know," she said, "You're different." I sure hope that meant a good thing because if it was… I wanted to be different.

Andie's POV

It was just the painkiller that made the dream more vivid. One of the boys that saved me wanted to help me and I repaid him like this. I was determined to apologize to him as soon as I saw him.

I woke up in the arms of the other angel that saved me. It was so strange though. I was so scared when I woke up… until his arms wrapped around me and he told me everything would be okay. _Don't grow an attachment to him._ I thought at that moment. Then the painkiller took over and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Then I eventually woke up and of course, there he was looking down at me.

I don't know why I apologized to him. I guess it was more for his brother and making him feel bad but he accepted it either way. Something smelt of rubbing alcohol so I assumed he was cleaning my visible wounds.

So we just talked for a while about anything in general, really. We got to know a lot about each other and I felt like a really knew him… and he knew me. It was hard to move though and he noticed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing really," I said. The pain was coming from my stomach. I stood up slowly to realize it was a huge cut I didn't notice before. He stood up and walked to me.

"It's okay," he said, "Let me see." I couldn't argue with him so I hesitantly lifted my bloody shirt, only showing my stomach. I didn't understand his expression. He looked sick and angered. I looked down to see myself and gasped at what I saw. Then I remembered. I was branded with a hot safety pin. They carved a giant division sign in my stomach, surrounded by other burns and cuts. The painkiller was wearing off because I could feel the pain shooting through me.

"I can't believe them," he said through his teeth as I walked to the rubbing alcohol and bandages. I wasn't going to let this bother him. I began cleaning it out and he joined me.

"Don't worry, Nick," I said, "I'm okay."

"I'll kill them if they ever do this to you again," he said. I put down whatever was in my hand and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't," I said, "If you get revenge, you'll be just like them. You're nothing like them so don't let them get to you." Then I pulled him in a hug. His tense body began to soften up. He let in a deep breath and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," he said. I smiled.

"It's okay," I said.

"Will you still let me help you?" he asked with apology in his voice still.

"Of course I will," I said.

As he was helping me, I realized I was right… he was different.

Joe's POV

We were beginning to be completely normal. I mean how we use to be before all of this happened and we had to go into hiding. We were talking about the good times of our childhood. We were are startled by a noise above us and Andie ran downstairs. Wow, she seemed as good as new. Whatever Nick did, it worked.

"Andie?" asked Kali. She and Andie hugged for a long time.

"I had no idea you knew Kevin's sons," she said.

"You two know each other?" asked Kevin.

"Of course," said Kali, "Didn't I mention it?"

"Nope," he replied.

"Oh well, her and I have been on missions together. We're great friends," she said. Then Andie turned her attention to me.

"Joe, I am so sorry," she said.

"Oh, it's no big deal," I said, "I shouldn't have done that since-" She pulled me in a hug and I felt as smug as ever. I guess what happened before didn't really matter.

"Thank you," she said, "So much."

"Aw, no problem," I said blushing a little bit. Kevin fake coughed, and Andie laughed as she pulled him in an embrace. "I owe you. Anything you want, you've got it."

This was my chance. "Well," I began, "There is something. You see we asked Kali about C.O.N.A.S and how one can join a group of agents as possible a team. So we were sort of wondering if you would consider working with us."

"Wow," she said, "Well, I-I would love to but are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"Of course not," said Kevin reassuring her.

"Then it's settled," said Kali. "We can let Mr. Jonas know as soon as we figure out how to contact him without giving our location away or being tracked."

I was all caught up in the excitement that I didn't even look at Andie… I mean really look at her. Her cuts were clean, her bruises were fading, and she looked simply gorgeous… even in Nick's old flannel shirt that was too big for her. There was something about her that made her light up.

Nick then walked downstairs, unaware of the news that awaited him.

"Hey, what's all the noise about?" he asked.

"Nick," Andie began, "How do you feel about me working with you?"

Nick's eyes automatically lit up at the thought. "That's a wonderful idea," he said. Andie smiled and they hugged. Then something it my stomach. I don't know what it was… it was an emotion I've never felt about my brother… Jealousy?

Kaylie's POV (New Character, you'll get when you read)

"Why Kaylie?" asked Victoria, "I mean, why that name? It's so… simple."

"Exactly," I said, "I don't want to draw too much attention to myself. I mean what kind of name is Project K7y?"

"Hmmm," Victoria began, "I suppose you're right."

"You know what to do, Kaylie?" asked Spencer already used to my name. This thought delighted me.

"Yes," I said, "I've been highly trained to handle missions like this." I was supposed to get close the agents, get them to trust me, and crush them. Soon Division would take over the whole town and soon after that… the entire world.

**Thanks for the reviews! A few quick questions (answers can be in review).**

**Who should date Andie? Joe or Nick? **

**Who's your favorite character and why?**

**What would you like to see in future chapters? **


	4. Chapter 4

Joe's POV

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this?" asked Kali. We were all trying to think of a way to contact Dad.

"Well what we just called but spoke in J.O.N.A.S code?" I asked. That the plan I was going to use.

"That's what I thought but if Division was listening, they could track the landline," said Kali.

"Plus, Division could possible know J.O.N.A.S code," said Andie. She was sitting on the sofa with Kali on one side and Nick on the other. He was particularly close to her. I wondered what they were talking about up there. I snapped out of it. If my brother is interested in Andie, that's his business. Whether I was beginning to or not.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Kevin.

"Hmmmm," thought Nick. His head was resting in his hands. He jerked himself up. "Kali, don't you still have that old spy monitor in the attic of your house?"

"Well yeah," she said quite not sure what he was getting at.

"Well, that means there's gotta be one in this attic right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Think about this, if it's wireless which I can recall it being that way, then maybe that's our only way to contacting Dad."

"That's all very considerate," replied Kali, "but it doesn't even work."

"I could probably fix it," said Andie.

"Really? I mean it's very old," she said.

"Well I learned a lot of stuff from my Dad. I would practice fixing spy equipment all the time and monitors was the best I was at. That was in 1999. It can't be any older than my parents."

"That's a brilliant idea," I said still a little hopeful. She smiled at me.

"We should start first thing tomorrow," said Kevin.

"Andie," said Kali, "What about your stuff?"

"Oh," Andie paused, "Um, I can just deal with it."

"Nonsense," replied Kali, "It's dark, Division won't be planning anything tonight. I'll come with you to your place."

"I don't know," said Andie.

"You should," said Nick, "Division won't find you." She looked at him and he mentally replied with a reassuring expression.

"Okay," she said.

"I'll come with," I said. I wouldn't let them go alone. Plus this could have its advantages. _No!_ I told myself. _ You're not going to steal her from Nick._

"Good idea," said Nick… trusting me. I was now angry at myself. But I would still go, just to look out for them.

"Well," said Kali rising quickly then pulling Andie up, "We should go." She cheerfully skipped off and Andie waited for me. I stood up and walked to her side and soon we were off.

When we were in the jeep, it was Kali driving, Andie in the passengers seat, and me in the back.

"So when did you get your license?" Andie asked Kali.

"Just about a month ago," she replied.

"And she never let's us forget it," I said joining in the conversation. Andie laughed cheerfully. For someone who's been tortured for God knows how long, she had a really nice laugh. Yes, there I go again, falling over a girl I barely know. I had time though. I could get to know her. But would I want to risk my brother's happiness? The answer to that was obviously a no. But then again, maybe Nick doesn't feel for her that way. Maybe he only cares about her well-being. Okay, I just decided to give it some time.

"You know where to go?" she asked Kali.

"Oh yeah, I definitely know where I'm going," Kali replied, "I remember coming here when I was like twelve."

"You two do know each other pretty well," I said. I guess I underestimated their relationship.

"Oh, yeah. But we weren't really that good at spying back then," Andie said, "I mean Kali did most of the work."

"That seems hard to believe," I said.

"Shut-up," Kali said playfully, "I saved your life."

Andie's house seemed smaller on the outside. But when we walked in, it seemed so open.

"Okay," said Andie switching on the lights, "Joe, downstairs is my dad's lab. You'll find a black bag down there which looks small but can fit a human being in it. Put whatever you think we'll need inside. Kali and I will go upstairs."

"Sounds good," I said smiling at her. This time Kali noticed. I hope she didn't figure out that I was sort of falling for Andie.

"Let's go," said Kali. Andie and Kali walked upstairs.

I made my way to the first door I saw. Luckily is was a basement. That had to mean "downstairs" so I went down searching for a light. My hands touched a switch and the lights turned on. What I saw had to be C.O.N.A.S heaven. There was tons of spy gear I didn't even know existed. I looked over at a table and saw the small-ish black bag Andie was talking about.

I grabbed it and thought of what Andie said. So I stuck my arm down to feel the bottom. Except when I expected to feel one, my hand just kept going farther and farther down, yet my hand wasn't poking out of the bottom. She was right. I laughed in amazement. Did she invent this too? If so, she is truly a genius.

I just started putting a bunch of stuff in the bag. I wasn't really sure what we needed and some of this stuff looked like it came from another planet and I wasn't going to risk my head to see what they did. Most of the stuff on the tables were in the bag except for a bunch of torn up wires, and disassembled inventions.

I switched off the light and walked back upstairs to see if they were done with whatever they were doing.

"Guys?" I called out when I reached to the door.

"Just wait outside, we'll be there in a second," said Kali. I hesitated but it was Kali. She wasn't going to do anything.

The air was cold. It felt like winter even though it was only October. I figured if threw the bag in the jeep I could go help them out. Surprisingly the door wasn't locked. I guess that's Kali for you… always thinking. I laughed at my own joke and began to walk back to the door. I was startled at the sound of Andie yelling Kali's name. Then a shattering of glass. I broke out into a sprint. I thought of the worst. _Division found us. They had them. They hurt Kali and Andie. They found us. _

Andie's POV

When Kali and I got upstairs we walked straight into my room. It looked the same as it did before I left. A bunch of spy stuff everywhere of course but when you take all of that away, it was a regular 16-year-old girl's room. I felt warm inside. It was good to be home even though my dad was probably with Kevin Jonas Sr. hiding and hoping I was okay. That got me snapped out of the deep thoughts. The sooner we got out of here and contact J.O.N.A.S, the better.

"You gotta flash?" asked Kali, "I didn't bring one. I forgot."

"It's okay," I said. I opened the night-stand drawer and saw one there. I took it out and backed up in the doorway. I pressed a button and everything was gone in a blink, even the wall color. I made this up last year with my dad. He said it was simply genius. That was a bit of a stretch considering he taught me everything I knew.

"Well look at you, all ahead of everything," she laughed out.

"I try," I said. Kali was the only friend I had in our agencies put together. I felt at home when I was with her, too. Then there was Nick, all of which you know. I feel something different around him. I feel protection.

"You know, Andie," began Kali, "Nick and you seem pretty close." How is it that she can also read my mind?

"We're just friends," I said to Kali. Sometimes I think I want to be more. But that's only sometimes.

"Oh, yeah, sure you are," she replied. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "You know if he doesn't work out, Joe seems to be there with open arms for you."

"Nick and I are just friends… wait a second, what?" Joe? What about Joe?

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"Well, he is a little interested in you. I can tell by the way he looks jealous when Nick sits a little too close to you." I wasn't really the one to notice stuff like that. I was so confused. Kali laughed at my expression.

"Let's just get out of here," I said.

It all happened quite fast. Kali started towards the stairs but someone grabbed her and threw her against the wall. When the attacker stepped out into the light I couldn't believe my eyes. It was _Nick_.

I didn't have time to think about it. He was already running for me. I ducked and he threw himself over me, into the empty room. I quickly shut the door and locked it. It wouldn't hold him for long. I went to Kali to help her up. Her hand was holding the back of her head. Her eyes about popped out of her head.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Someone grabbed me and covered my mouth before I could call for Joe to help. I would have to do this on my own. I pushed backwards as hard as I could, causing the other attacker to hit his head against the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud. Before I went to help Kali I turned around to see who attacked me. I didn't understand. It was Joe! But how? No one heard him come upstairs.

"It's them," said Kali getting up off of the floor. Then I remembered. When Joe, Nick, and Kevin entered as spies, Mr. Jonas wanted to help them out with missions so they wouldn't be stressed out by their cover as musicians. So, he asked if I could make their doubles, so they could go on the missions when the real brothers couldn't. Unfortunately, before any of them knew they had clones, the learned to develop new emotions… one of them was anger. So they decided to cross over and become evil. Kali and I were sent in to stop them various times, but we were always unsuccessful. We never knew they were still out to get us.

"Let's go," I said. Kali got up and was pretty much okay. She was tough that way.

"Wait," she said, "There's one more left." I nodded and we both began to start for the stairs slowly. We heard the floor creak from behind us. Before we even turned around the evil Kevin grabbed Kali and began to choke her.

"Kali!" I yelled. I had to think fast. I pulled my fist back and threw it at his head which as much force as I had in me.

I heard a crunching noise but it wasn't evil Kevin. It was my hand. I held in my pain as much as I could and tried to pull him off of her. Then I remembered something. I started feeling around his neck until I found the proper pressure point. I pressed down hard with my other hand and he started swerving and was out cold in a second.

Kali began gasping for air as I pulled her from the wall and we ran downstairs. We heard the door break down probably from evil Nick. That means there was no time to waste. We were at the door and I jerked it open, only for us to run into somebody else. Kali started to hit him but he grabbed her wrists, I looked up and let out a sigh of relief. It was just Joe.

Kali was still trying to break free of him. "Kali, Kali!" I yelled trying to get her attention, "It's okay. It's just Joe." Kali paid attention and looked at Joe.

"Oh," she said, "Sorry."

"Did Division find us?" asked Joe urgently.

"No, no," Kali said, "It's far from it."

"What?" he asked letting go of her wrists.

"We'll explain," I said, "but first we need to get out of here." We all ran to the jeep. This time I got in the back with Joe to explain what had happened. As soon as Kali started driving, I started talking.

"A while back, your dad asked me to do him a favor," I began, "Since you had just started working for J.O.N.A.S, he thought maybe he could help with missions because of your stressful cover. So I made doubles of each of you. Unfortunately before your dad even told you about them, they went bad."

"Andie and I have gone on tons of missions to stop them," said Kali, "But we never got them. They always got us. I would've told you, honest. But I had strict orders from your dad to never bring them up in front of you unless I absolutely had to."

"So you absolutely had to now?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I said, "They just attacked us."

"How did they know we would be there?" asked Kali.

"They were probably looking for something," I said. Joe turned his attention to my hand. I was holding it to my chest. I don't think there was much damage to it. It didn't really hurt anymore.

"Did they do that to you?" he asked gently taking my hand and examining it.

"Well I kind of did that to myself," I said.

"She was trying to help me," said Kali, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," I said trying to be tough, "It's not that bad anyway." Joe touched it in a certain spot and I winced. "Okay, well maybe it is." Joe chuckled.

"Its okay," said Joe, "It's just sprained." I sighed in relief and he laughed again.

Joe was very, very sweet and caring. I'll give him that. But I couldn't let him be interested in me like that. I mean, if Nick felt that way too, I would start a fight between brothers and I don't want to do that. I've already caused enough trouble. Most importantly, if they did fight, they could possible put me in a situation where I have to choose between on of them… and I wasn't going to do that.

Kevin's POV

"So," I started, "what were you two doing up there?" Me and Nick had been just sitting and doing nothing basically.

"What?" he asked, confused by my question.

"Well, I don't know," I replied, "It seems you and Andie were up there for a while."

"We were just talking," he said, "I was trying to let her know she could trust me."

"Is that so," I stated, wondering. _Do they like each other?_

"What are you getting at?" he laughed out.

"Well I don't know," I said laughing back, "D-do you… you know…do you like her?"

He threw his hands up and slapped his knees, "I don't know," he said.

"Oh," I said, "Well-"

"I mean, I can't like her," he said, "I barely know her."

"Well like you said, you guys were talking. By how long you guys were up there you must've caught up on a lot of things."

"I guess," he said, "There's just something about her… she's just good at heart."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with him, "And you know, it's kind of cool because you basically saved her life."

"Ha, we all did, Kev," he replied. He was modest but it was true.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" I asked. They've been gone for about a half hour. Unless Andie lived that far out, I was starting to get worried.

"I don't know," he said, realizing the time, "Maybe they just got caught up in something."

They were actually right on cue. Andie, Joe, and Kali walked. For some reason, Joe was holding Andie's arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked," said Andie.

"What?" asked Nick standing up, "Who attacked you?"

"Your evil twins," said Kali simply. Was this some sort of joke?

"Yeah, right," I said.

"No, guys," said Joe, "It's true."

"How?" asked Nick.

"Dad will explain," said Joe, "First we need to fix the monitor and Andie's hand."

"What happened to her hand?" I asked. Nick was already over there examining it.

"It's nothing," said Andie, "I just punch you, Kev. It doesn't even hurt."

"She's right," said Nick, "No big damage done. The important thing is your all okay." Were they? Joe didn't look so happy about something.

Kali's POV

It was the next morning. The sun would normally wake me up but we were underground, we couldn't tell if it was morning or night. We were all hoping to figure this out and come out of hiding soon. I guess I slept in because I could already hear moving above my room… in the attic.

Downstairs was completely empty. I walked in the kitchen and poured myself coffee. I laughed at myself for that. I'm only sixteen, yet I was drinking coffee. I guess I needed something to keep me awake. I checked the clock and it was noon already. I wasn't the one to normally sleep in like that but I guess there's a first time for everything. I knew Joe, Nick, Kevin and Andie didn't mind.

"Hey," said I familiar voice. I jumped and turned around. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Peter Mason. I looked at him from top to bottom then lunged for him. I had him pinned to the floor. "Hey!" he yelled, "Help!"

"Don't act all innocent!" I yelled in his face. Somebody behind me ran upstairs. "Who else is here?!" I questioned.

"Ow, will you cut me some slack?" asked Peter. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. How did he get here? How did Joe, Nick, Kevin, Andie not know he was here? I slammed his head against the floor.

"Who else is here?!" I repeated annoyed.

"Claire, Claire!" he exclaimed. I heard many footsteps run down the stairs.

"Kali, stop!" yelled Andie. She jerked me off. She sure got strong.

I suppose you are wondering why I attacked the crackpot that showed up out of no where. Peter was pure evil. He apprenticed from the evil dentist in our town, Doctor Harvey. He wasn't a very good villain and we eventually moved on after more serious missions came up. I guess he was more like practice. But when we (as in me and Andie) moved on, Peter followed. That was the same time Joe, Nick, and Kevin had joined J.O.N.A.S. Andie and I went on separate missions from each other for a while as Joe, Nick, and Kevin practiced on Dr. Harv like I did. Then Peter took Andie and tried to set her up for mind control. Let's just say Andie was a pretty popular target for stuff like that. I stepped in and saved her. Ever since, he not only terrorized Andie and I, but he also terrorized Joe, Nick, and Kevin. We all didn't like him. Then soon we just didn't see him anymore after he tried to convince me he was good.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Andie still a little panicked. She knew he was here?

"He's here to help us," said Joe. They had to have forgotten about all that's happened with him.

"Are you all insane?" I asked looking around the room. I spotted another unwelcome member of the crackpot club. Claire Fleischman was Dr. Harvey's daughter who joined Peter after he went solo. She was sick of her father and his childish plans. She wanted to work with the big boys so she tried and usually failed. Then she also tried to convince me she was good. Like I was some sort of idiot.

"Just let us explain," said Andie, "They're good."

"Oh, yeah," I said, "And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"I didn't believe it either," she replied, "I gave them a truth shot." She had truth serum? What doesn't she have?

"I don't know," I said still nervous, "After all they did, it's still hard to believe this."

"Kali," started Claire trying to make the situation better, "I swear we're both good and we're here to help." I shook my head and looked down. This would take some getting use to but for the sake of my friends, I guess I would make an exception.

"Okay," I said.

"Looks like we've ran into each other before," Nick said to Andie. She probably explained that she knew Peter and Claire too. Andie nodded and smiled.

"Well," she said, "We better get back to work." Andie, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Peter, Claire, and I went up the stairs and to the attic. It looked just like the attic I had at home except for the single round window that had the outlook of my front yard. Along the longest wall was a monitor all dusty with broken buttons and wires.

"Wow," I said, "This looks worse than I thought."

"It'll only take a little while," said Andie taking a pair of pliers and sliding herself underneath the control panel.

"It actually looked a lot worse when we got up here," said Nick, "Andie here hasn't stopped working." She playfully tried to kick Nick blindly. I couldn't help but laugh. I had to give it to them. They were a kind of a cute couple. I mean if they ever dated. I couldn't help but wonder how Joe would feel. Or if he would try to intervene.

"So," I said turning my attention to Peter and Claire, "How exactly are you two going to help."

"Well," said Peter, "We are supposed to go out in the outside world just in case you guys need something. You know, proper lookout, contact with other agents, and stuff like that. Besides, Division isn't looking for us." Was he asking for death? But that was a good idea. Plus, I guess at least Claire was better than Peter.

"Oh," I said keeping my cool. .

The broken buttons on the control panel started moving back into place. I guess Andie had the wires underneath. There were a few popping noises and soon Andie came out.

"What was that noise?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just the electric charge," she said.

"You mean it works?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," she replied.

"That's great," said Kevin, "Now we can call Dad. Thanks Andie." Kevin pulled in Andie for a hug. Well, at least one of them was willing to be more brotherly-like.

Nick's POV

Kali was pretty shocked when she saw Peter and Claire in the house. But I didn't blame her… especially with Peter. They use to date for a while and when she found out he was evil, she got over him right away. He never really seemed to want to stay away from her still. She found it disgusting and so did I. I guess Claire wasn't all that bad. She got a reality check when she couldn't handle the difficulty we were putting on her. Then she just gave up, I guess.

When Andie fixed the monitor I was more than relieved. We were finally going to contact Dad. The plan was if we didn't get to Dad through the monitor we would send Peter and Claire. But then again, J.O.N.A.S doesn't know they're no longer enemies. The monitor was good as new and everyone was crowded around it while Andie started pressing the coordinates of Dad's location.

I meant it when I told Kevin there was something about her. She was good at heart but there was something else inside. I didn't know what it was yet. She was glowing as the screen showed fuzziness.

"Okay," she began, "So all we have to do is wait for your Dad to transmit over to us. Then we'll have full contact with him and Division won't even know."

"How do you know if he'll be the one to transmit?" asked Kali.

"Well, somebody has to and when they do, we'll just ask for Mr. Jonas. In the mean time we'll just wait."

So we did… it wasn't anything special. We were all in and out of the attic, checking to see if someone had contacted us but nothing seemed to happen. At one point, Andie and I were up in the attic alone.

"So how's your hand?" I asked. I wrapped it up last night after they came back.

"It's like it never happened," she replied. Every time I saw her she was always happy or peaceful. "You seem troubled."

"Troubled? Me?" I said acting dumbstruck. It was true though… something was bothering me. Could I like her? I mean, Kevin was right. We talked a lot and I learned tons about her. But did she learn enough about me. I mean I don't want her to jump into something she might not be ready for. "Okay," I admitted, "There is something."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well," I started suddenly leaning in closer to her. She blinked a couple times then started to lean forward as well. What was I doing? I was so close to kissing her then all of a sudden, the monitor started making noise.

"Oh gosh," she said snapping out of it and pulling away, "Somebody's transmitting over." She stood up and started pressing buttons. The only thing I thought was, _I messed up._ Everyone must've heard it because they were running up the stairs and into the attic.

"Who is it?" Kali asked anxiously.

"I'm looking," said Andie a little less glowing. I messed up big. I would have to talk to her about this. Some of my stress was relieved when Dad's head popped up on the screen.

"Oh, my gosh," said Joe, "Dad."

"Boys?" he asked so happy it looks as though he would cry, "Boy's you're okay."

"Yeah," said Kevin.

"I thought you didn't make it out," he said, "Where are you?"

"Dad, we did get caught," I said, "But we made it out because of Kali. Now we're in hiding. We don't know when we'll make it out but that's why we wanted to contact you."

"Oh," he said, "Well the important thing is you're okay. Uh, was the location of the Division area in the woods?"

"Yeah, but the coordinates were switched," said Kevin.

"Not a problem," Dad replied, "We'll fix them straight away."

"What exactly are you going to do Dad?" asked Joe.

"Easy," he said, "We're going to arrest them."

"Well for what?" asked Kali.

"For kidnapping," he said. Andie looked down.

"Hey, Andie," said Joe, "Follow me for a second." Joe and Andie left and I took control of what was happening.

"Dad," I started, "They did a little more than kidnapping." I'm sure nobody wanted Andie to hear any of this.

"W-what did they do?" he asked back.

"They hurt her," I said, "Really badly. We're not sure how long she was in there but when we found her… it was almost too late."

"Then you must describe it for me," said Dad, "We need to know what happened to her for some of the time she was there."

Fighting back every pain I had, I explained to Dad what Division had done to Andie Bleaker.

Joe's POV

I took Andie away from the conversation because I knew they were going to talk about what happened. She shouldn't have heard any of that again. She had to forget eventually. I took her to my room. I couldn't think of anywhere else. As soon as I shut the door she looked confused.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said, "nothing."

"Then why-" she began. I already pulled her into an embrace. "What's wrong, Joe?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry for letting them attack you and Kali last night. I'm sorry for everything." She hugged tighter. I guess I blew it with the whole forgetting process for now, but at least she knew I was sorry.

"It's not your fault," she said rubbing my back. I felt so comfortable when she was in my arms. It's like she fit there. "Everything happens for a reason," she started, "If that didn't happen to me, I would've never met you and your brothers."

She pulled away after we stood there for a few minutes. I looked in her eyes. They were watering. A single tear fell from her face as she looked down away from me. I held her chin up and gently removed the tear from her face. I had to think about Nick at this point. There was no way that I would do this to him. I mean, if he liked her I was breaking a brotherly law… metaphorically speaking.

"Guys?" called a muffled voice from behind the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said letting go of Andie's chin.

Kali walked in and noticed the tension. "What's going on?" she asked?

"Nothing," said Andie, "What's up?"

"Well," she said cheerfully, "We talked to Mr. Jonas and he said it would be a great idea if you worked with us. You're officially on the team."

Andie smiled and so did I. This was a good thing and I wasn't going to ruin for her. "Let's go," said Kali pulling Andie away and out of the room.

Andie was right. Everything happens for a reason. If she didn't get kidnapped by Division she wouldn't have met us, if she wasn't a C.O.N.A.S agent she wouldn't have been able to join our team, and if she didn't join our team Nick and I wouldn't have been able to fall for her.

Somebody knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. The door opened and there was Claire. "Um, hi," I said.

"Hey," she said, "Do you mind if I come in?'

"No, not at all," I said. She walked in and shut the door.

I suppose that was really the last of me. A new Joe completely took over after that.

**Okay thank you soooo much for the supportive reviews. They mean everything because for a while, my best friend was the only one who read my stories. So thank you! Oh, and I would like a few more suggestions and opinions so make sure you review and answer the questions I left after chapter three. **

**Who should date Andie? Joe or Nick?**

**Who's your favorite character and why?**

**What would you like to see in future chapters?**

**I would like at least two more answerers for these so if you have a friend looking for a story to review make sure they check this out. Thank you!!!**

**- Lulu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanna say thank you, thank you, thank you. I may not have tons of reviewers but the ones I do have are the ones who make this possible. **

Claire's POV

When we got a call from Joe, Nick, Kali, and Andie, Peter and I felt accepted. We were serious when we said we wanted to be good and when they felt it was irrelevant to what we did in the past, it felt good.

On the way to there hideout, we stopped at a gas station. We had been out of the state for a while so we've been driving for hours. As Peter was at the cash register stand, I went to the rest room. As I washed my hands somebody came out of the stall I thought it was just an average person.

Then I saw her face. She was simply perfect in every way. There was a glow around her. I looked down. It wasn't polite to stare.

"Hello," she said. Her voice was like bells.

"Uh, hi," I replied. This was weird.

"I'm Kaylie," she said, "And you are?"

"Claire," I said. It was strange that she was asking for my name. Normally somebody would just wash there hands then leave the bathroom.

"Claire," she began, "I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, I'm looking for someone."

"Well, what's their name?"

"Andie," she said, "Andie Bleaker." Okay, this was starting to get weird.

"Why are you looking for Andie Bleaker?" I said suspiciously.

"Oh, well," she began, "I'm her sister."

"Is that so?" I said. She was caught, "Because Andie Bleaker doesn't have a sister."

Then suddenly something weird happened. She pushed me against the bathroom wall; I struggled as she made me look at her.

"Look in my eyes," she said. It was like something made me look in her eyes. After that, I'm not really sure what happened. I could see, I could hear, but I couldn't move. I couldn't control anything I said or did.

Was this who Joe, Nick, and Kevin were warning me about? Was this Division?

No, it was something far worse.

Kaylie's POV

I had a lot of better things to do than this. I could take over the world in a single day if I felt like it. But no, I had to find a bunch of stupid agents. Revenge completely took over the meaning of my agency. But it still felt good to take over Claire.

Division gave me the power to make someone fall under my command by simply pulling them in a trance. It turned them evil, almost as evil as me. Division got the idea from the thought that everyone has a bad side; why not bring it out of them?

After she was completely under my command, I got down to business.

"You're headed for the place the agents are hiding?" She nodded.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You've been improved," I said, "How do you feel?"

"I…" she began, "I feel pretty good."

"Great," I said, "Now, when you get there, make sure they don't suspect anything. Then when you have the chance, I want you to turn one of the agents evil. Only one!"

"Well, how do I do that?" she asked.

"All you have to do is make him look in your eyes and say my name."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes, now go," I said, "I'll see you soon."

Then she left. The first step of my plan was working.

Andie's POV

Kali was right. Joe does like me. It was also pretty obvious Nick did too. I couldn't fall over either of them because I would be completely tearing this family apart. I won't do that.

When Nick was about to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him too but then what would we do? Keep it a secret? Somebody would find out eventually. Plus, there was Joe. He's so sweet and caring and I can't break his heart like this.

After Kali pulled me out of Joe's room, she brought me to hers. She shut the door.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" I asked back.

"You know exactly what," she said, "I could feel the tension between you and Joe. What happened?"

I shrugged, "We were just talking. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"He likes you and you know it." She said. How could she just read my mind like that?

"Okay," I said giving up, "He does but nothing happened, I swear."

"I believe you," she said, "I just wanted you to admit it." I threw one of her pillows at her. She laughed.

"There is something, though," I said, "Nick almost kissed me." Kali's expression was indescribable.

"Really?" she said, "Well did you want to kiss him?"

"I don't know," I said, "I mean I guess but then there's Joe. I can't break his heart like that."

"Yeah," she said, "And you know Nick is going to want to talk about what happened between you two."

"You're right," I replied, "I should face this."

After the conversation with Kali I joined Kevin, Peter, and Nick in the attic. They were all happy to see me for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"You're on the team," said Kevin smiling.

"Yeah, I heard," I said laughing at Kevin's expression. I suppose that was a plus. I was happy I was on their team but it also meant more conflicts. I would just try as hard as I could to resist Nick and Joe. I wouldn't tear their relationship apart. Silently, Peter and Kevin began to get up and leave. I took a deep breath. This was the perfect time to talk. They were gone and we were sitting directly across from each other.

"I'm so sorry about before," he said, "I don't know what came over me."

"Oh, it's okay," I said. I knew after that everything would be fine. He felt bad and so did I. I got up and sat next to him. "I feel bad too."

"Really?" he said, "Why?"

"Well, I don't know," I said, "I guess it's because I wanted to…"

"Oh," he said smiling. He let out a musical laugh, "How about we start over?"

"Sounds good," I said, "I'm Andie."

"Nick," he said nodding. We sat there for a few seconds looking at each other. Then I did it. I leaned in and lightly brushed my lips against his. As I pulled away he seemed surprised but his expression quickly faded into happiness.

"D-do you want to start over again?" I asked. He took in a deep breath and shook his head. I laughed under my breath. He took my face in one hand and kissed me in a reply. I never knew I would like somebody so much.

That night Nick and I didn't say much to each other in front of anybody. We stayed cooped up for a while in the hideout. Something did seem weird throughout the period of time though. Joe was very quiet. I was thinking that maybe he saw me and Nick in the attic. But then I saw Claire and noticed she was acting funny, too. Plus, Claire was in Joe's room before. What was going on? I had to get one of them alone to see. It would be a tad complicated since we're all in the same place and we can't leave. Fortunately, we got another call from Mr. Jonas.

I was in the attic with Nick, Joe, and Kevin and saw the monitor fuzz up then Mr. Jonas was there.

"Dad?" asked Kevin, "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," said Mr. Jonas. He seemed extremely happy, "I just came to tell you that we got each individual agent from Division in this entire area, with no way to contact any other agents."

"Really?" asked Nick.

"Yeah," he replied, "You can go out… back into the world. But I would like you to stay in your hideout for a couple more weeks until you move back home."

"Sounds fine," said Kevin excitingly, "I'm going to tell the others." Kevin ran out of the room.

"Well, I should be going," said Mr. Jonas, "You go and enjoy your freedom. Your mother and I will be back the date as planned.

"Okay," said Nick, "Bye, Dad." Mr. Jonas left and I couldn't believe we were free already. Kevin ran up back in the room with Kali, Claire, and Peter.

"Is it true?" asked Kali happily.

"Yep," I said.

"This is great," said Peter.

"Yeah, we should totally get out of here," said Kevin, "They opened up that coffee shop. We should get Stella and head out there. My treat."

"Sounds good to me," said Kali. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Claire started swerving around. She fell to the floor. I ran to her. "Claire?" I said bending over, "Claire, are you okay?" Claire looked extremely panicked then she looked thoughtful. She looked at Joe.

"Yeah," she said a little scared, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sick?" asked Nick.

"I don't know," said Claire, "I think I'm just a little dizzy from being cooped up in here for a while."

"Maybe we should go outside," I said, "Get some air. You guys hang back. I'll be back." I helped Claire up and we were out. When we got outside we started walking.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, when Peter and I were on our way here," she began, "I ran into somebody in the bathroom. She made me look in her eyes then all of a sudden I was evil. I could feel it in me."

"You remember?" I asked. It wasn't natural to remember what happens when you turn evil.

"Yeah," she said, "I could see, I could hear, but I couldn't control my body or anything I said."

"That's weird," I said.

"Yeah and it gets weirder," she said, "The girl said her name was Kaylie and she was your sister. She was looking for you, Andie."

I couldn't believe this.

Claire's POV

When I said Kaylie said Andie was her sister, Andie's face looked scared and broken at the same time.

"Andie," I said, "Andie what's wrong?"

"My sister," was all she could say.

"Andie, you don't have a sister," I said.

"Y-yes I do," she told me slowly.

"What?" I asked.

She took a deep breath and explained it to me. "The first time I was captured by Division was also the last time I saw my sister. They transformed her into a weapon like me but… we couldn't save her. Now there's none of my sister left in that monster."

"I had no idea," I said hugging her. It seemed so strange how enemies become friends in such a short time. I pulled away, remembering something I had to tell her.

"I got Joe," I said. Her eyes about popped out of her head, "I know I'm sorry. I couldn't make myself stop."

"Its fine," she said understandingly, "We just need to get Joe alone. We can't do much for him now, since I have no idea how to change him back."

"So we're just going to quarantine him?" I asked.

"I don't see what else we could do." She said.

Andie's POV

How could Kaylie know where I was? I knew if she found me, she would kill me. There was so much damage to her that something else was in her and she was gone.

When Claire and I got in the hideout, everyone seemed relieved when we came back although we were safe. Nick walked up to me.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "She's fine. You guys should go out though. Claire and I will stay back. She said she needed me to help her with something." Joe's eyes lit up. He thought Claire was still evil.

"I'll stay back too," he chimed in, "I gotta finish up something."

"Well okay," said Nick. We all said our goodbyes and they left. Claire and I acted natural with Joe. I acted like I had no idea. Claire and I were in the kitchen. I said I had to get something and walked out the door. I ran straight into Joe.

"Hey," he said friendly, "can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah," I said. I was a little scared considering Claire wouldn't be there but I could take care of myself in case something went wrong. He led me into his room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," he said. He started walking closer and closer. I guess this was it. _Just remember not to look in his eyes._ I thought. I'm sure he wouldn't turn me evil. Considering how twisted Kaylie was, she would want me for herself. Joe was about an inch from my face. "I just wanted to start where we left off."

"Um, what?" I asked almost in a whisper. His hand rested on the small of my back. "What are you-" Then he kissed me fast. I pushed him away and was about to slap him. But I didn't… he couldn't control it. It wasn't even him doing this. He laughed and Claire opened the door. I ran passed him and next to Claire in the doorway. He looked confused.

"Looks like your plan didn't work," I said. Claire slammed the door and propped a chair against it. "A chair? That's all you got? That won't hold him." I was obviously right because the door was kicked down into pieces… along with the chair. Claire and I ran downstairs. When we reached the door I opened it for her.

"Go," I said.

"Are you insane?" she asked.

"He won't turn me evil," I said, "Kaylie wants me to herself. If I can stall him until you guys come back, everything will be okay."

"What if you're wrong?" she asked. I didn't answer because I wasn't really sure. I could hear him coming downstairs. I pushed her out and shut the door. When he was in plain sight he looked happy it was me. I think he was. I think I was wrong.

Kali's POV

The coffee shop was super cozy and cute. It felt so good to get out in the fresh air. Plus, we haven't seen Stella in forever. She's our friend from school and she was super suspicious about us not showing up at school. I thought about that. We would be able to go back to school. My mood was soaring with excitement. Andie could come to school with us too! We got a booth in the corner. Nick and Kevin were on one side, while Peter and I squeezed in on another.

"Well this is nice," I said. Nick looked worried. "They're fine."

"I know," he said smiling. I could still tell he was thinking about them.

"It's good to get out though," said Peter trying to be as bright as he could. I got to admit. He has changed. He seemed more man than boy too. His brown eyes twinkled in the dim light. _Really, Kali… really._ I thought. I wasn't going to fall for Peter. I've been there and done that. But his eyes were nice. _Oh, gosh. _I had to get out of there.

"I'll be right back," I said getting out of the booth. I fast-walked to the restroom across the area we were in. When I got there I looked in the mirror. I was blushing! This was bad, I promised myself I would never fall for Peter again. I mean, he wasn't even that attractive... right? Right, I was right. So he was tall, muscular, had gorgeous eyes, and a sweet smile… what did that matter. _Keep your cool._ I thought. _Maybe this is just because we're living together for a while. You just haven't adjusted._ I took a deep breath and walked out of the door. Unfortunately, I ran straight into the one I dreaded I would meet with.

"Oh, sorry," said Peter his hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine," I said looking down. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? I began to panic. He sensed it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh, um yeah." I said. I guess small talk didn't work in this case. What was I going to say? Should I just walk away? I mean, he's not necessarily my enemy anymore. Somehow I was against the wall and his hand was cupping my face. I somehow gave in. This feeling felt like an old friend returning from long vacation. Peter has changed in so many ways. How did he even know that I felt the same? If he didn't know, he wouldn't have came here when I left, he wouldn't have leaned in to kiss me sweetly. It wasn't even intense. I was soft and nice, the only thing I ask for. He pulled away quickly as we felt a presence behind us.

"Uh, was I interrupting something?" asked Nick.

"Um," I said searching for the right words.

"Don't worry about it," he said as if it didn't matter, "Claire's here… something happened." He shuddered and looked extremely worried. "Something really bad happened."

"Nick," I said, "What happened?"

"I can't explain here," he said, "I'll explain on the way back to the hideout."

That was that. Something did happen and Nick was scared… pure fear. If Claire was here that means something either happened to Andie or Joe… or both.

Nick's POV

_What am I going to do? _I kept asking myself this as we left the coffees shop and got in the car. For a long time, I've felt strong… like nothing could get me. But now, I felt helpless, useless. If anything happened to them, I would kill myself. Joe had to be okay, he was smart… he knew what to do. Andie worried me just as much, not knowing if she would be okay.

Kevin speeded down the road, probably feeling the same. We were a family now. We look out for each other and when something happens to one of us, everyone's out for blood. We were there in no time. We went through the whole process of knocking on the door and it felt like the floor was moving a whole lot slower. We finally made it in. Downstairs seemed empty.

"I'll go upstairs," said Kevin. Peter followed. Kali, Claire, and I went around downstairs to find nothing.

"Guys!" Peter yelled. I bolted for the stairs. Claire and Kali followed. When I got upstairs, I looked around to see the attic door open. I ran in that direction. When I got upstairs I saw Andie. She was fine except for the gash in her head that was almost closed was reopened. I went to her and held my hand to it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She seemed dazed. Ever since what happened in the attic today, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I do like her, and I want to be with her.

"I'm okay," she said trying to calm me. She swerved and I held on to her to keep her sturdy. Kevin, Peter, Claire, and Kali seemed quiet. I looked away from Andie to see them looking at the monitor. Some girl was there. She seemed to be waiting for us.

"Hello, everyone," she said, "I don't know if Andie has told you about me, but I'm Kaylie… her sister."

"Shut-up," yelled Andie, "You're not my sister."

"Oh, right," she replied, "I've only grown up with you. Then we got caught by Division. Oh, you would've been great there, Andie. They don't hurt people… they help them."

"Oh yeah?" she yelled, "Then how did they help me?! How did they help John!?" I've never seen Andie like this. I pulled her in trying to turn her away from her supposed sister.

"Well, I don't have much time," she began, "Just want to let you know that I'm the new enemy of J.O.N.A.S and things are going to get very interesting. Joseph should be out there somewhere, rounding up troops."

"What?" asked Kali. But she was already gone, leaving us with little information. I could feel Andie shaking in my arms furiously. I brought her out of the attic and into my room. I shut the door for some privacy.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered. I sat with her in my bed and held her close.

"It's okay," I said stroking her hair, "It's okay. I'm here." I could feel tears welling up in my own eyes. She calmed down. Those were the words I said to her before that calmed her.

Everyone walked in the room, comforting. I think Andie might have thought that they were mad at her. But they were far from it. She turned her face out of my chest.

"Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you anything," she said. I was right. I guess I knew her more than I thought.

"Oh, Andie, we're not mad at you," said Kevin. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Andie stood up and faced everyone. She took in a deep breath.

"That girl was who she said she was. She's my sister. The first time I was taken by Division they took me, my sister, and my old boss, John."

"Where's John now?" asked Kali. Andie looked down trying to not cry.

"He's gone," she said slowly barely in a whisper. She began louder, "When I escaped, we couldn't save Kaylie. The evil in her completely took over her. She's not the sister I know and love anymore. Now she's turned Joe evil… and he's out in town doing the same thing to innocent people. Soon everyone will be brainwashed under her command, doing anything she says whenever she wants it."

"So what do we do?" asked Claire.

"Well," Andie said, "Joe knows where we are and he knows how to get here. We have to get out of here and soon."

"What will they do if they find us?" I asked scared. My brother was evil… A part of my heart died.

"We'll be separated and you'll be turned evil."

"We? What about you?" Andie looked over at me and breathed in deeply.

"I don't think I'll make it through whatever Kaylie has in store for me."

**Sorry, it's a little short but I'm getting to work on the next chapter. So please tell what you think about the story so far and I need a few more answerers for those questions before I post anything else. Thanks**

**-Lulu**


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin's POV

Andie was serious… she would die if we got caught and we would be done for. At least there was a possibility for us to be saved but Andie didn't have that option. Right then and there I mentally promised myself I would protect her from any harm.

"Before we go," Andie began tossing everyone their flash drives, "I'm going to warn your dad." Andie and Nick went up in the attic and shut the door. Apparently they need some privacy too. I completely support what they want. It actually kind of made me happy, but now that Joe's evil he could torment them both because I knew from the looks on his face when Nick got close to Andie to even hug her, that he felt the same way too. Kali sighed and went to her room to get her stuff in her flash drive. I knew she didn't want to leave. I mean, where would we go? I looked down at my own flash drive and went to my room. I sucked in everything easily and it looked just like a lifeless, empty, memory-less room. Then I began to think of Joe. My brother was now evil and we had no clue how to change him back.

"Hey," said a voice. I turned around and there was Claire in the door way, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said lying, "I'm okay." She walked in the room completely. She hesitantly hugged me. You would think it was awkward but it was actually very comforting.

"It'll be fine," she said, "We'll get Joe. Andie will find a way." I looks like we were all turning to her. She's been through it all. I mean, let's say we never saved her and Kaylie was released in the real world. We would be toast. I couldn't imagine how she was feeling right now.

"Are we going to make it through?" I asked her as if she had the answer.

She sighed, "We'll try," she said. She couldn't lie, she had no idea.

"Guys," said Kali coming in and joining the hug. She was more scared than us, "What are we going to do?"

"It'll be fine," said Peter. I didn't even hear him enter, "If we just stay low and find a way to solve this problem, everything will be fine."

"Guys?" Nick called from the attic. We all ran up there, anxious something happened. When we reached there, Dad was on the monitor.

"Hello, guys," said Dad, "So they told me the news. I know this is hard for you but you must find somewhere else to hide. This could be very dangerous."

"Wait," I said, "Can't we come with you?"

"Well," he sighed, "The president of J.O.N.A.S has quarantined the entire town. No one can get in and no on one can get out."

"What?" asked Nick, "Well, can't you stop him?"

"I've tried so many times, but he won't budge."

"I don't believe this," said Kali.

"I know," she Dad, "But before we can settle this we need you to stay safe. Can you all do that for me?" We all nodded, "Good. Miss Bleaker?"

"Yeah?" said Andie staring at nothing.

"You know where to hide?" She nodded slowly. "Then we'll know how to contact each other." She nodded again and Nick put his arm around her and tried to get her attention. She looked at him and smiled wryly. Dad definitely noticed their affection for each other but didn't say anything.

"Well then," he said trying to pull his attention from it, "I should go. We'll talk again soon." Then the black screen was in front of us.

"You guys go ahead and get your stuff," said Nick tossing his flash drive to Kevin, "Can you take care of my stuff?"

"Yeah totally," I said then I signaled everyone to leave. They needed some alone time. Somehow Kali already had Andie's. Maybe been Andie tossed her two. That wasn't important at the moment. I went out of the attic and shut the door behind me. Claire, Kali, and Peter were waiting for me.

"Are they alright?" asked Peter.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "They need some time alone." Peter nodded in understanding.

"I know we're sort of in serious mode now," said Kali, "But I just gotta say they are so cute together." We all laughed. Way for Kali to be optimistic during times like these. I'm just glad Nick was happy. Well with her… other than that I don't think there's any happiness left.

Andie's POV

We had to get out of here and fast. It wouldn't be hard to get out and hide without being noticed. If we were just smooth and took the back roads, we would be fine. First thing was first though; I had to warn Mr. Jonas. I went up to the attic and Nick followed me by instinct. When I was up there I could hear him shut the door. I pressed the button that automatically alerted Mr. Jonas. It still took a few minutes.

"Andie," Nick said.

"We don't have much time," I said. I became anxious. Nick noticed my tension because he planted his hands on my shoulders. They sunk back to the normal position.

"You're going to be okay," he said. That wasn't important. They were my top priority. I turned around to face him. He saw the fresh tears in my eyes because he took me in his arms.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said taking control, "We're all going to be okay." I nodded even though if we did get caught, I would tell them to run, and they would do it.

Mr. Jonas began to transmit over and Nick went on the other side of me, still close. I don't think he had any secret to lose. "Guys," he called. I was waiting for Mr. Jonas to say that the president close up the whole town. It was completely expected. C.O.N.A.S couldn't do anything for us except hope we were okay. When Mr. Jonas asked if I knew where to go, I nodded even though I thought nobody knew about my hideout. It was almost the same as Kali's except it was in the middle of the forest. It looked nothing like where I lived but I considered it my other home. My dad built it when he was targeted by Division. They never found him until they were arrested. Nick's arms wrapped around me. Even though Mr. Jonas wasn't exactly there, I could still feel his eyes on us. When he signed off, Nick tossed Kevin his flash drive and he, Kali, Claire, and Peter quietly shuffled out of the attic.

He turned me towards him and looked at the gash on my head again. When I was stalling Joe he caught me in the attic and hit me with some blunt object. I woke up before anyone got back to see me.

"I'm okay," I said. He looked down at me and smiled. Even through all of this pressure was hard to handle, he always made it better.

"We'll fix this when we get to where ever we go," he said, "Which is…?"

"It's just like this place except it's…" I didn't want to tell him. I wanted to forget where it was.

"Where?" he said I sighed. I couldn't keep this from him.

"It's in the forest… underground… only a few miles from… um." He knew because he could see the fear in my eyes. Everything that happened in the that concrete building scars me emotionally… and physically for life.

"Oh, gosh," he said, "Are you going to be okay?" I nodded. "I'll be right here."

We embraced then went downstairs to see everyone waiting. Kevin had our flash drives in his hand. I looked at them all. They were my family and I would do anything to keep them safe. I would even die. That day Nick, Joe, and Kevin saved me I couldn't believe what had just happened. Now, it's my turn to save them. I would get Kevin and Nick their brother back. I would save Joe from himself and my sister… or something that looked like my sister.

Just like that we were off. I locked the door behind so nobody could come in and trash the place. No force would make it through this lock. I looked at the jeep and saw there were cracks on the windshield. It was up in the corner which is why I never noticed it before. It was a bullet hole. So that's what that noise was. I shrugged like it was any normal day and got in the jeep. It was very natural for someone to try to kill an agent… even kids like ourselves. That goes to show that the spying business is very serious. I shouldn't have gotten myself into it. I could've been a normal girl. But I mean think about that. A normal girl with a normal life… without Nick, Joe, Kevin, Kali, Peter, or Claire. They were my friends, even if they were as weird as me. I could relate to them. I was in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. We were soon on the back roads. It was pretty silent for a while. Then we reached the forest.

"Where are we going?" asked Claire.

"Another hideout," I said, "It's almost the same thing as Kali's place." We went off the road and on a dirt trail big enough for the jeep to drive through. The only bad thing about this was that the parking was a quarter mile from the actual hideout. And if someone were in the forests… we would have to run and not be caught.

I went right in front of a tree with a bunch of scratches on it. That was to help me identify that this tree would help us hide the car. "Stay here," I said getting out of the car. I went to the tree and opened a hidden compartment with a control panel. I typed in the correct password and the car became invisible. It was replaced with a giant rock with a bunch of leaves and bushes on it. I walked through it like it wasn't there and got back in the invisible jeep. I turned back Peter, Kali, and Claire. Nick was in the passenger's seat.

"Listen to me," I said getting everyone's attention, "We have to walk a short distance to the hideout. If anything happens and I tell you to run, do it. No exceptions. Okay?" Everyone was hesitant but they nodded… except for Nick. I turned to him. "Nick… you need to promise me." He shook his head. I sighed. I know he meant well but this was serious. Then we heard a distant noise. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. "Go."

Everyone got out of the car and the giant rock became solid. There was another control panel in it to make it a hologram. Everyone began to follow me. We were running. It didn't matter what noise that was… we had to get in the hideout without being seen. I stopped in my tracks as I heard the noise again. It was coming from my right. I looked over to see what I dreaded to see. It was the concrete building I was tortured in.

"Andie, let's go," said Nick.

"There's someone in there," I said walking towards it. What if someone was hurt? If they were all arrested no one bad could be in there… then again…

"Andie," said Nick about to take me away from it himself.

"Just let me check," I said picking up a huge, sharp branch. If it were an enemy it probably wouldn't do much good. But I had a hunch it wasn't anything bad.

When I went inside, all the pain came back. I could remember each moment. I kept going down the long hallway and passed the first room. It was full of lab tables with papers and vials all over the floor. One of the chemicals in the vials was burning through the floor. I kept walking until I reached the room I was left in. The guards there were gone and I saw the chains on the wall. I shut my eyes and flashed back to the day they threw me in there. I wanted to go, but I didn't. My feet kept telling me to go forward. I stumbled over something. I looked down to see it was a whip. I could feel the tears in my eyes… but I kept going. _What am I doing? _I thought to myself. I heard the noise again. It was closer now. You would think I'd be scared but I wasn't. It was coming from the last room in the hallway… Victoria's torture chamber. I slowly looked inside.

Suddenly someone grabbed me, pulled me in the room and threw me at the wall. I fell to the floor and I heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Andie!" yelled Nick. He must've followed me. I tried to call out his name but the pain preventing me from saying anything. My attacker picked me up by the neck and pushed me against the wall. I thought he was going to choke me to death. But instead, "Andie?" the voice asked shakily. How did I know this voice? I knew it from somewhere.

"What?" I asked confused. I could feel a small throbbing behind my head. He threw me against the wall again.  
"Oh, my gosh," said the voice, "I-I'm sorry. Andie please help me." I didn't understand. It was like he didn't want to hurt me. And how did he know me? Then it clicked… it couldn't be. Could it? No, he was…

Then the he moved out of the dark and I saw who he was. I couldn't breathe. I heard someone else running in the room. "Get off of her!" Kevin and Nick thought this was some random, evil attacker but they were wrong… it was John.

"J-john," I said. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. I tasted blood in my mouth. He let me go and I sank to the floor. I think I had the strength to get up at that moment but I didn't. Nick and Kevin began to hit John but he acted as though he didn't feel it. "Stop," I managed to say. They stopped and stared at me in confusion. My face was drenched in tears as John kneeled down at me.

"Andie?" he asked shaking. He was scared, like me. I went completely blank. What was I going to say? For two years I thought he was dead. I thought they killed him. I began to sob. John hesitantly pulled me into his arms which were still strong but shaking. He was covered in cuts and bruises just like I was before. He didn't even know what had happened… he didn't know that I was caught again. I couldn't say anything. I was crying to hard. Nick and Kevin just stared. Kali, Claire, and Peter quickly walked in. They were shocked to see the scene in front of them.

"Everything's fine," John stutters out. I buried my face in his muscled chest and cried more.

Kali's POV

Well it turns out there was something in that building. Nick had followed Andie the first time and when we heard him screamed Andie's name, we knew something was wrong.

"Stay here," said Kevin running in the building. I was worried. What was in there and why had Andie followed? We should've just made her come with us. If it were one of Kaylie's helpers we would be done.

"Get off of her!" I could hear inside. That was it. I ran for the building. Peter and Claire were probably thinking the same thing because they followed me. We ran down the hall checking rooms to see which one they were in. It seemed silent. Was it over? Did this attacker do what they had to do? My fears became more vivid as we found nothing in each room we passed so far. Then we reached the last room. I saw Nick and Kevin staring at Andie with some guy. He was covered in injuries. He was holding her on the floor like they knew each other. Who was he? Then I thought it through. He's hurt like Andie was and he was in Division's building. They obviously knew each other. Then I figured it out. This was the one and only John.

"Andie," said Nick, "Is this…"

"This is John," I interjected, "Right?" She looked up at me with tears coming down her face. She nodded. The room was dead silent. It made me shudder. John stood up and faced us.

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically, "I didn't mean to scare you." He seemed tougher than Andie… she barely managed to stay awake when we saved her.

"It's okay," said Kevin, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said trying to reassure us.

"You should come with us," said Nick, "So we can fix up your cuts and stuff. And um, update you on what's going on."

"Is there something happening?" he asked worried.

"Well," I began, "Long story short, we have to go into hiding until further notice."

"We'll explain the rest later," said Kevin. Nick went to Andie.

"Andie, its okay," he said, "It's okay. I'm here." Her sobs began to fade. "Can you move?" he asked. She nodded tried to get up. She could barely hold in her pain. John was already at her other side, helping Nick stand her up. When she was up her hand shot to the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said. Nick shot him a look he didn't notice _Oh, brother. This isn't good. _I thought.

"It's okay," she said more controlled now. We started to walk out of the room. I pulled John away from Andie to help him out. He was limping a little and looked like he was having a hard time. Kevin took over his position with Andie. We were outside and the stars were twinkling between the top of the trees. It was simply beautiful but no appropriate. I would've expected it to rain based on our bad luck. Andie, Nick, and Kevin were in front of Peter and Claire. John and I were tagging along behind them.

"Thanks," he said.

"No sweat," I said. I was stronger than I looked if I may say so myself. It wasn't hard to even carrying John across the forest. I've learned that in advanced training of course. "I'm Kali." There was silence after that. I guess things are better left unsaid until we get to where we're going. We began to move up to where Kevin, Nick, and Andie were.

"Andie, do you know-"

"It's right over here," Andie replied to Nick. She pulled away from them and walked to the a huge tree in front of us. She felt the side until a control panel popped up. This was way more techy than my place. She put in a password and the trunk of the tree turned into a door. "Come on," she said.

We all easily fit in the tree trunk (it was that big). It wouldn't be suspicious to anyone who would be looking for us. There were a lot of huge trees like this in the forest. I've never been inside one though. The floor began to move and it led us to our new home for a while. It looked almost the same as my place. I think it was Mr. Bleaker's old house when he Mrs. Bleaker had Andie.

Nick helped Andie sit down on a couch. "Hey, Andie," said Kevin, "Where's your-"

"It's um," she said thinking, "Upstairs first door on the left." She was good at that… knowing what people are about to say. She's not super-smart for nothing. Sure, before she had the ability to read minds, but she didn't want that. Who would except for someone who didn't know what it could do to you.

Kevin came back as quick as he left with a bunch of injury aids. He tossed a bunch of stuff to Nick started to clean the gash on Andie's head that Joe had re-opened. _Joe._ I thought sadly. I just wanted him here… it felt empty without him. Kevin tossed the first-aid stuff to me. I let out a soft laugh. Kevin didn't want to get all in John's business. That was apparently my job.

"Come on," I said pulling him over across from Andie. He sat down in synchronization with me. I opened up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and began cleaning the multiple cuts on his face. That's when I got a good look at him. He had blonde hair, with some brown in it from lack of sun, and soft brown eyes. His features were all very nice.

"So," said Nick, "John. Weren't you… er… dead?"

"Nick," I said shooting a glance at him. He was just mad because he was scared and beat up Andie a little. He couldn't have helped it. I'm sure if Andie wasn't chained to the wall when they found her, she would've bit their heads off.

"It's okay," John said to me, "I was. It's hard to explain but I was resurrected, you could say. When I was announced dead because an experiment went wrong, I was taken to a different lab where they brought me back and then I was thrown into a cell for two years." Andie stared at John the whole time he was talking. She couldn't talk.

"Why didn't they say anything?" she asked him in anger.

"I don't know," he replied to her sadly, "Then when all of the agents from J.O.N.A.S came and took away the Divisions hiding there, they couldn't find me. The cell was deep under the labs. Everything was thrown around you know? So a chemical reacted with the linoleum on the floor and burned a hold for my escape. I was so shocked to hear someone in the building I swear I thought it was a Division agent."

"It's okay," she said to him in understanding, "I know how you felt. I was there again."

"What?" he said in shock. There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, that's how I met Nick, Joe, and Kevin. I was taken some time ago and was there for torture because I got away last time. Then they came and I was saved. Now I'm… well… I'm on their team now." She looked down and Nick rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh," said John, "Don't worry about it."

"But I have to," she said, "I don't want to leave you and I don't want to leave them."

"It's okay," said John smiling, "So is Kays with you?" I assumed Kays was Kaylie. He still didn't know. He looked at everyone's faces. "What happened?"

"John," said Andie, "Kaylie couldn't be saved. She's bad now." His face completely sank. "She's the reason why we're hiding. She has the ability to make you evil and she took control of Claire." Claire waved.

"But I'm okay now," said Claire, "Something came over me and I was fine. But before that happened, she took control of Kevin and Nick's brother through me."

"Now he's out there, taking control of the entire town," said Andie sadly.

"Maybe I could help," said John.

"R-really?" said Andie. She looked at me. I shrugged and nodded. It sounded like a good idea. I mean where else would he go.

"I think that's a great idea," I said. Everyone but Nick nodded. He acted like he was too busy working on Andie's gash that was now barely noticeable.

"Then it's settled," said Kevin, "Wait a second. Claire, how did you turn back?"

"I don't know," she said, "When we were in the attic I just managed to overcome the evil in me with… with something. I don't know."

"Okay," said Andie, "Well, there's another problem at hand here."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Joe's out there turning innocent people evil. Are we just going to let him do that?"

"I don't think we have any other choice," said Kevin.

Nick's POV

We settled into our new homes quickly. I managed to get a room right next to Andie in case something went wrong or she needed me. I guess this John guy was a whole lot more important to Andie than I thought. I guess that doesn't bother me… unless they had something together and he wanted to leave off where they started. Call me possessive all you want, Andie is mine.

Everyone seemed sound asleep as I lie in my bed staring at the ceiling. I began to think about Joe, and what he's doing right now. I began to feel frustrated. I mean, Andie had a point when she asked if we were just going to let him run free out there and turn the whole town evil. I felt like a coward hiding in here. It was ridiculous. If we had Joe here, good or bad, I would feel better. Then he couldn't do anymore damage. I looked at my door. I could find him and get out quicker than anyone.

I did the dumbest thing and got up and walked out my door. I peeked around to make sure nobody was out of their rooms. I should've slipped a peak at Andie's room because when I was about to open the door, I could feel someone behind me.

"Going somewhere?" she asked. I turned around.

"Um, yeah," I said. The door was open, waiting for me. If I ran in, Andie couldn't catch me.

"Nick," she said, "Don't do this." How does she do that?

"Can you still read minds?" I asked. This seemed something appropriate to bring up.

"What?" she asked, "No. Your Dad got rid of that for me. I'm just good at assuming where you're going. Don't change the subject. You can't do this, Nick."

I went over to her and kissed her quick, taking the password to get to the jeep in her pocket. I made it last though because she was shocked it happened. Before she could recover I was already in the door and I shut it. She ran somewhere, probably to warn the others. I knew I wouldn't be forgiven for this but eventually, she would understand. The giant tree opened its door and I started running, so they couldn't catch me if they planned on it. After a while, I reached the giant rock and pressed the password written on paper in my hand. I don't know how I knew it was there. I guess I should've tried in case there was… and I was right. I walked through the rock and got in the jeep. The key was in the ignition for some reason.

Then that was it… I drove off in hopes of saving my brother. I took the proper back-road route Andie took before. I felt awful that she wouldn't forgive me. What if she never wanted to see me again and left with John? My stomach cringed. I wouldn't let that happen.

The main part of town looked like a tornado hit it. There must've been some sort of struggle or even a riot. People were walking around, like it was an average day. I drove down the road slower to see if I could find Joe anywhere. I didn't see him but I saw something else. It was wanted posters of us. How is that possible already? I mean how long did it take. I saw Stella walking on the road. I tried not to be seen in case she was evil. She had a double-take when she saw me looking at her. She walked to my car and tapped on the window. I hesitantly rolled down the window.

"Please…" she said her voice scared but her face straight, "Let me in."

"Hurry," I said. She quickly got in and slammed the door. I began driving again.

"What is going on, Nick?" she asked, "I mean Joe came to my house and attacked me. H-he got my parents and they were acting so weird."

"I know," I said trying to calm her, "I'll explain, I promise." I looked ahead of me and slammed the break. Joe was right there smiling at me. I un-did my seat belt.

"Stella, take the wheel." I told her, "If I tell you to drive, you drive. Drive far away, don't stop driving until Kali, Peter, Claire, Kevin, or Andie comes to find you. You can trust them, okay?"

"Nick," she said scared, "Don't go."

"I have to," I said, "It'll be okay. If you're running out of gas go in the forest. That's where we're hiding." Stella was scared and hesitant but she nodded. I got out of the car and she scooted over in the driver's seat. I went to Joe and he laughed as though I was wasting my time.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said normally. There had to be some way I could stop him.

"So where is everyone? Too scared to come and face this?"

"We're trying to stay safe. We're worried about you, Joe." He laughed.

"Please, Nick. You're being so dramatic." He leaned over my shoulder to wave at Stella. I turned around and she was sinking in the seat.

"Leave her alone," I said getting his attention back to me. He looked down at me.

"You gonna make me?" he said, "Or should I just move on to Andie. I mean come on shrimp, you? Give me a break." Anger was bubbling up in my throat. _Don't lose your temper. _I thought. _He wants me to get mad at him._

"You don't scare me," I said.

"Oh, well I understand," he said, "I mean Andie will be scared of me. She's not going to last long for what Kaylie has in for her." That was it! I lunged myself at him but he was too strong. He pushed me against the hood of the car. I looked away so he couldn't turn me evil but he grabbed my face and I had no choice. When I was about hypnotized, a car screeched up behind Joe. I looked closely at it. It was Kevin's car… the one we left in that old store. Andie came outside of it. She was alone.

"Joe, stop," she said, "Take me." Joe threw me against the hood and turned around to face me. I knew Andie wouldn't give herself away like that. This was a stall. I had to make a move. I waited for the right time.

"Andie, I'm so glad you showed up," said Joe, "I was really hoping you would."

"Well you got what you wanted," she said walking towards him. Was this some twisted death wish? He could kill her. Then again, Kaylie could've ordered him to save her for herself. "I was hoping you would be here." Then she hugged him. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she signaled me to hit him with something. If I hit the correct nerve he would render unconscious. I began slowly walking towards him. She let him go and faced him.

"I swear, Andie," he began, "I do wish Kaylie would keep you."

"Well, that's what I came to talk to you about. This good life it getting dull and I was hoping that maybe I could chip in the help."

"That's an amazing idea," he said, "Why the sudden change of heart."

"Hmmm, well sister like sister, right?" she said. Joe and her laughed. I was behind him finally and I raised my hand and chopped down at the proper nerve, causing him to fall to the ground. I was happy with my success. She looked down at him and began to drag him off the side of the road. I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like," she said with a little anger in her voice.

"We can't just leave him here," I told her.

"What do assume we do then?" she said dropping him and facing me.

"Just take him with us," I said looking down at him.

"And do what?" she asked, "Experiment on him until we find what we're looking for. If it didn't occur to you I don't do that kind of stuff. If that's what you want then fine… but keep me out of it."

"Hey," I said pulling her close to me, "What's going on with you?" She sighed and looked down. I pulled her chin up and saw she was crying.

"I'm here," she said, "Did you mean it?"

"Of course," I said in shock.

"Then why did you go?" she asked simply. I couldn't answer because there was the noise of people starting to surround us. We looked around. Everyone had blunt objects and even weapons.

"Guys!" Kali yelled running through the crowd as they tried to grab her. She made it to us and I was surprised to see her here.

"Kali," said Andie quietly, "Take Stella and Nick and bring them back to the hideout. I'll lead them away from us."

"Kali," I told her, "Bring Stella back. I'm going with Andie." She was about to protest. "I'm here."

"You better be right," she told me. She signaled Kali to help Stella and her and I went to Kevin's car. Andie took the wheel and I sat in the passenger seat. She floored it, causing the crowd to make space for us to leave. Kali and Stella followed but we eventually split and as we hoped, the crowd followed us. Their orders were obviously to follow Andie. They were a tad thickheaded I might add considering they could've just split up. But they didn't and that's what we were hoping. Suddenly, the crowd stopped behind us. I should've looked back that time because there was someone following us, and they were going to find, and he was going to hurt her in every way possible.

**Okay so I actually got some cool job thing at this creative writing center and guess what? My boss won't let me post anymore chapters unless I get more answerers for my questions (BOGUS!). If I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have asked the questions. But I just need two more people. So please hurry because I want to post more chapters! So far I have one it turns out I only have two reviewers so if any of you have a reviewer who needs to just read something, have them stop by my fanfic! Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

Peter's POV

I awoke to the noise of a door slamming. I peeked out of my room to see in anyone was there. Kali, Claire, Kevin, and John were doing the same as me. We all completely stepped out of our rooms.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Kali walking to Andie's room and peeking inside. She sighed and walked to Nick's room, think she might be in there. But she turned around and her expression was worrisome.

"Andie and Nick are gone," she said.

"What?" said Kevin in shock, "Where could they have gone?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You don't think they were going to try and save Joe, do you?" asked Claire.

"They wouldn't have done that," Kali replied.

"Yeah, Andie wouldn't," I said, "But Nick would. Think about it, Kali. Their brothers and Joe's out there somewhere causing trouble. It even bothers me. It has to bother Nick a lot."

"He's right," said Kevin, "I was going to do the same thing."

"Okay, so why would Andie leave?" asked Claire.

"Probably to try and stop him," said John.

"I'm going," said Kevin.

"No, you're not," said Kali, "I am."

"W-what?" said Kevin, "You-"

"If we have to lose Andie, you and John are the next smartest in line, Kevin." It was true. Kevin was the smartest of us and John knew all about Division and their experiments.

"Don't get caught, Kali," said Kevin, "I mean it." She nodded and quickly went downstairs. I had to get something off of me chest. I followed.

"Kali," I called before she could open the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need to do something," I said. Then I just simply kissed her. If things didn't change, I would've been slapped but when I pulled away her face seemed soft and she pulled up a crooked half smile.

"Why?" she laughed out.

"I don't know," I said, "Just in case you didn't come back." Kali didn't say anything. She just blushed with the half smile still on her face. Then she went out the door, leaving me in the dark. I was smiling though. She hasn't changed a bit.

Kali's POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened. In the coffee shop, we were about to kiss but we were interrupted. After that, I thought we would never have a close encounter like that again but I was so surprised to see that he kissed me before I left and might have never came back. I guess it was because I was now fully convinced he had changed. I believed him and I could feel the trust between us grow stronger. Now I knew how Andie felt when Nick saved her and how their trust grew stronger and stronger. Now they smile whenever they look at each other. Well mentally, anyway. I knew it because their eyes would twinkle. It was a strong relationship and I was having the same feeling with Peter… and I loved it.

I had to get down to business though. I ran out into the cold forest and began running. Each time I took this run it seemed to get longer, harder to endure. It was over before I knew it this time, though. But I sighed in frustration to see that the rock that was hiding our car was gone, which meant I had no car. That meant I had to run the whole way. I had no other choice.

I started my long journey and began to think about everything. It would distract me from how long I was running. I had to get my facts straight about everyone. Peter: I guess he is a little piece of my heart now. I mean we're obviously interested in each other. I didn't know it would ever be like this again. I mean, I thought I felt that way about Peter before but he turned out to be a fake. But like I said, I trusted him now and I think it would work out for us.

Kevin: I feel sympathy for him in a way. He's just trying to make it through like all of us. When he said he wanted to go and try to save Joe too I thought of all the strength he used to convince him to stay. It must be hard for him.

Nick: He's making the worst decision right now. If he tries to save Joe he just might turn up like him. If that happens then I don't know what Kevin would do. I don't know what anyone would do. But he's also happy in a way with Andie. They're absolutely perfect for each other.

Andie: Is in love with one of my closets friends. I knew they needed each other. Then apart from that, she's been tortured so many times before and still shakes it off to protect us. We're all relying on her to help us. She has a lot of pressure on her.

Claire: She seemed to just be there for a moment but she might be the only way we can find a way to save the town and Joe because she was evil and somehow pulled out of it. She knows that too.

Joe: He is evil at the moment and can't control it. I wonder what it feels like to see yourself torment an innocent person, take all of their happiness away, and not be able to do anything about it. He was going through a lot right now too.

Right at that moment I thought of something that might just save us all. And we all have it in us. I was thinking of the right scenarios when I realized I was on the back-roads. Headlights flashed behind me and I dodged in a ditch. I ducked down low enough that they wouldn't see me. The car halted to a stop and two doors slammed as people stepped out of the vehicle they were in.

"Did you hear that?" asked a manly voice.

"I heard nothing," said a woman, "Why are you stopping?"

"Because," said the man who sounded like he was walking around to see if he saw anything, "If we can find the ones in the resistance, we would be heroes."

"Oh, let's go," the woman replied, "We aren't going to find anything out here." I heard them get in the vehicle they were in and I looked above the ditch to see they were in a pick up truck. It had to be better than running the whole way. I quickly crawled behind the truck and quietly climbed in. I lied on my stomach and covered myself with a tarp they had lying around so they wouldn't see me. Soon they were off. I peeked out of the tarp every so often to check where we were. Then the truck stopped with a screech. I looked up to see where we were. I saw a bunch of people crowded around some scene. Before the truckers could react, I got out of the truck and ran as fast as I could towards it. When I reached the crowd I began fighting the forces pulling at me. They must've put us on alert or something because we were fugitives. I looked over the crowd to see two cars facing each other, both belonging to us, Nick, Andie, and Joe lying unconscious on the floor.

"Guys!" I yelled as I finally broke through the crowd grabbing at me. I came out with a few scratches but ignored them.

"Kali," Andie said quietly so no one could hear us, "Take Stella and Nick and bring them back to the hideout." I turned around to see a frightened Stella in my jeep. I turned back towards Andie, "I'll lead them away from us."

"Kali," Nick told me as I turned my attention to him, "Bring Stella back. I'm going with Andie." Then Andie was about to protest, "I'm here," he said to her. I felt like I wanted to cry.

But I had no time. I opened the driver's seat and Stella quickly scooted over to the passenger's. Andie and Nick were already in Kevin's car in front of us, making path to get out. I quickly followed but we eventually separated.

"Kali," said Stella, "What's going on?"

"It's going to be hard for you to believe," I said.

"Well by the looks of what just happened back there, I think I can handle it."

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "Joe has been turned evil by Andie's sister who was turned into a human weapon when they were captured by a secret agency called Division." Stella's eyes had about popped out of her head right there.

"There's a whole lot more," I said, "You'll understand when we get back to the hideout."

"Hideout?" she asked, "Why are you hiding?"

"Well the whole town has been completely brainwashed. Now we're the only one's left."

"Wow," said Stella.

"I know it's a lot to take in," I said, "But we'll be okay. We're trying to find a way to fix this."  
"So you're saying Joe and Andie's sister did all of this." I nodded. I never looked at it that way. I never thought Joe would've actually contributed to this. Then again, he was evil and that way his job. I just didn't think of it that way.

Claire's POV

This was my entire fault. I knew it. If I didn't stop at that gas station and got turned evil by Kaylie, Joe wouldn't be out there and Kali wouldn't be chasing after Andie who was chasing after Nick who was trying to save Joe. This was all so confusing. My head was pounding. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I searched the medicine cabinet for painkiller and found some Advil. I popped two in my mouth and swallowed. I closed the medicine cabinet and jumped to see Kevin behind me.

"Oh, sorry," said Kevin, "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's okay," I said rubbing my temples.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Um, just a headache."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I hope it feels better."

"Thanks," I said. We stood there for a few awkward moments. Then he was about to leave. I knew I had to say this sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," I said. He stopped and turned back towards me.

"What for?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"This is my fault," I said. He was already in front of me.

"No it's not," he said trying to reassuring him. It was very considerate that he didn't want me to feel responsible, but I was and there was no running away from it.

"If I didn't go in there and get brainwashed, no one would be out there in danger." I said.

"Yes they would," said Kevin, "Andie's sister would've reached town either way. We're just unlucky. This wasn't you're fault." We hugged for a long time. I never felt awkward around Kevin anymore.

John's POV

I wasn't going to interfere with Andie's new life. I felt like an outsider intruding into her business. Even though none of them seemed to mind me here, I would've felt better if I just went out on my own. But Andie wouldn't let me do that, of course. It's her nature. She's never like that. That other girl Kali seemed to like me so that was a plus. I think Andie might've possibly told me about her when we were younger. She was mostly a floater, someone who goes from job to job but she still did work with me mostly.

So what they explained was that Kaylie had brainwashed Nick and Kevin's brother and practically the whole town. This was obviously a problem and I wanted to help fix it. I guess that's really why I'm here. After all of this was over, I'd find somewhere to go. Maybe my parents were still around. They'd be really happy to see me alive. The only problem is it wouldn't be the same. What if I never saw Andie again after this was over? I mean, I knew she would pull through this. She always does. But what's going to happen to us after this? I didn't want to go separate ways but I guess if I had to, I would.

I was worried about all of them out there. Nick was making the wrong decision by going out there to try to save Joe. I mean, we have no idea how to change him back and it could blow where we are. But it wasn't his fault. Joe was his brother. I would've done the same thing if it were someone I loved out there.

When Kali left, we all tried to get back to sleep. But it didn't work. We were completely restless. So I got up to see Kevin and Claire were already downstairs having a discussion. I joined in and Peter followed shortly.

"You think they're okay?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," I said, "I've gotta feeling they're alright." But I was wrong. I was really wrong. Kali came back but not with Nick or Andie. She came back with another girl who looked scared and confused.

"Kali," said Peter getting up and examining the scratches all over her, "What happened to you?"

"That's not important," she said, "Guys this is Stella from school. Stella, the guys from school."

"Um, he's not from school," said Stella. She was looking at me.

"I'm John," I said, "I wad dead, then I came back to life." She nodded slowly as if she was totally used to stuff like this.

"We have a lot to explain to you," said Kali gesturing Stella to sit. She did and Kali took a deep breath, "Two years ago, Joe, Nick, and Kevin went in their basement to see a bunch of… unusual items."

"You mean like-"

"Not that kind of unusual," said Kali, "Maybe I'm putting this the wrong way. Okay, I'll just say it…. Everyone in this room plus Joe, Nick, and Andie are all secret agents in a facility called J.O.N.A.S standing for Junior Operatives Networking as Spies."

"Okay," said Stella slowly.

"Well, a few days ago, Joe, Nick, and Kevin had a mission to save a missing person from our allied agency, C.O.N.A.S, which is the same thing except the C stands for Computer. Anyway, the missing person was Andie and we found her at our enemy agency Division. That's why you haven't seen her at school for so long. She was tortured and almost killed before they found her. Then I saved them all from getting caught and we had to go into hiding. When we were hiding somewhere else, we called up Peter and Claire who were out of town but then Claire was turned evil from Andie's evil sister."

"But why is her sister evil?" asked Stella. This is where I had to come in.

"Before all of this happened, Andie, her sister, and I were taken by Division and we tested on. That's basically what Division does, tests on people to turn them into weapons."

"So you're saying that when Division experimented on you guys, her sister was made evil."

"Exactly," I said.

"But what about Andie and you?" she asked.

"Well, Andie was turned into a weapon, but she managed to be saved and I died… but then they brought me back, and now I'm here. Anyway, Claire turned Joe evil and he infected the whole town. Now we're hiding because we're the only ones left."

"Claire seems fine now," said Stella.

"Yeah," said Claire, "I somehow managed to pull through and now I'm okay. But I have no idea how I did it."

"Do you feel caught up?" asked Kali.

"Yeah," said Stella, "I mean this is a lot to take in, but you guys are my friends and by the looks of what just happened back there, I'll believe anything."

"Oh, gosh," said Claire, "What happened to Nick and Andie?"

"They drove the crowd away from us so we could make it back safely." Said Kali.

"Do you know where they went?" asked Peter.

"No idea," said Kali. Well this was great. Now all we could do was hope they would make it back… as themselves.

Andie's POV

This was not happening. I couldn't believe Nick did this. He put all of us in danger. What was he going to do? Just take him with us, and then have him get away, and blow our location. That wasn't a good idea and he knew it. But then there were the two words I can't underestimate: I'm here. He wasn't lying. He would be here. He was here now, right? I tried to calm down because I also thought of my sister. There was no helping her while there was a way we could save Joe. We just don't know now.

"Are you mad?" asked Nick as I sped down the road.

I sighed. "No." He took one of my hands off the wheel and held it. I smiled even though I was scared to death. Why had they stopped following us? Did they decide to turn around and follow Kali?

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know," I said, "I mean, I'm not sure."

"Well, it doesn't look like anyone is following us," he said, "Take a left up here."

"Okay," I said trusting him. We got up to the intersection and I took the left like he said. I had no idea where this was leading us.

"Just keep going straight," he said. I kept going like he said. I could trust Nick of all people.

Suddenly something flashed in front of the car. I slammed the brakes and the car stopped just in time because I didn't hit anything. I quickly got out of the car and saw a little boy lying there unconscious. Nick got out of the car and gasped.

"Oh my gosh," he said kneeling down by him. He put his ear by his face. "He's breathing." I went down next to him. He wasn't familiar. Why in the world did he run in front of us? How did he know we were coming?  
"Nick, I don't know-"I couldn't finish my sentence. The little innocent boy we thought he was awoke and grabbed Nick's shirt, pulling him down to his face. "Nick shut your eyes!" I pulled the little boy away from him. He fought back and I let out a scream in pain. There was sharp jab in my shoulder. I pushed him out of the road and Nick and I got back in the car. I floored it before he could think.

"Are you alright? Did you shut your eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Oh my gosh," he gasped. He was looking wide-eyed at my shoulder. I was about to look down but he caught my face and pushed it back to the road. "Don't look. It's pretty bad." I could feel pain shooting through it. I let that arm drop so I could only drive with one hand.

"There's the house," he said, "Just stop there. We need to fix your shoulder."

"But they'll know," I said.

"I doubt it," he said confident enough. He was acting weird. My heart skipped a beat. Could he be? No, this isn't true. I trusted Nick. I would be cautious though. I pulled in the driveway of their house. I turned off the car and put the keys securely in my pocket. I felt in my other pocket my flash drive… but it was different. I always had this with me. It couldn't contain items… it could contain specific memories, taking them out of someone's head.

I shook my head and got out of the car. When we reached the door, he got the key under a welcome matt. He switched on the lights and began to walk upstairs. I followed to see him in a bathroom. He was already getting out a lot of stuff… including a needle and thread. I guess it was that bad. I took a glimpse down at my shoulder to look and tried to not look shocked. The boy stabbed me with a piece of glass, which was still sticking out. Nick pulled my face up.

"It's okay," he said, "Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I'm okay," I said, "I've felt worse."

The process of stitches was horrifying. Nick was going a little too deep but I didn't want to scare him so I endured the pain. When it was finally over he put everything back in the medicine cabinet. Then we sat there on the floor for a while.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me into a hug. This was the right time. I took out my flash drive and held it to his head. When I pressed the button, he didn't seem to feel anything. When he pulled away, I put it behind my back and slipped it in my pocket. I wasn't paying attention because he was staring at me with curious eyes.

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"Oh, nothing," he said looking at my face. Oh, boy. This wasn't a good time.

"Nick they could be here any minute," I said turning away to look outside the door." I didn't see anything in particular. I turned back to see that Nick was only an inch from my face. I couldn't breathe.

"Nick don't-" but he already did. His kiss seemed different. I mean I've only kissed him a few times but this was definitely not like the others. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling bad. I shook my head and kissed him again. Again, it was that different feeling. I guess it wasn't as comforting as the others. I pulled away panicked.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," I said getting up off the floor. I was about to leave when Nick stepped in front of me.

"Andie, what's going on?" he asked again.

"Th-this is wrong," I said getting chills from what was happening.

"How is it wrong?" he asked.

"They could be coming any minute and I don't want them to find us. They'll hurt you Nick… even Joe will." Joe would kill you considering he liked me and I didn't care. He pulled me into an embrace.

"They won't find us," he said, "Why would they come here if they think we never will?"

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Then don't worry," he said, "This is completely unattached." Then we kissed again… longer this time. It felt like forever before I pulled away out of breath.

"I'll be right back," I said.

"You're not leaving are you?" he asked with a little sarcasm in his voice. I shook my head and left the bathroom. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and shut my eyes.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself.

"Looks like you didn't regret it," said a familiar voice. I opened my eyes and before I could react, an arm pinned me to the wall brutally. My shoulder began to throb under the pressure. I wanted to scream for Nick, but Joe already covered my mouth with his free hand. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." I shut my eyes so he couldn't do what I thought he would do, but he laughed at me. I opened my eyes. He seemed completely amused. When evil takes over, you completely change. All of the good things in Joe were gone.

"Just calm down," he said, "I'm only here to talk." He laughed again, "You are a smart girl, Andie. I actually believed you when you wanted to cross over and help your sister." I wanted to scream. I tried to build up enough voice in me but the pain in my shoulder was weakening me. "Anyway, when you and Nick made your mad dash for it, I managed to run into Kaylie and she said to not kill you. It was a shock really but when I asked why she said she needed you to help us out. I'm not sure what for but don't worry, you'll die soon." He laughed like it was some joke. I tried to call Nick. He couldn't hear me. I felt helpless… I'd die before I helped Kaylie. But right now, things weren't looking good for me.

Suddenly Nick appeared out of nowhere, hitting Joe with some sort of object. The pressure on my shoulder faded into a sting and he fell to the floor.

"C'mon," he said pulling me away from him and to the door. We made it outside and in the car. I shoved the keys in the ignition because Joe was already in the doorway. We quickly pulled out of the driveway and we were out of there.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No," I said lying. I began to slow down. We were already at the point where we met up with the little boy. Then I began to think. Joe was in the doorway but his face was calm. He didn't even bother to try to chase after us. It was easy… way too easy. There had to be some reason that he was confident enough that we'd meet again. I slammed the break and almost hit my head stopping. Nick slammed back against the seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me in confusion. I stared at him in disbelieve. Why was I so stupid to believe that he shut his eyes? It seemed as though he knew what I was thinking because he laughed lightly, blowing his cover.

"Andie, don't get me wrong, you're just as smart as everyone says, but you are so easy to trick," he said. I held my breath. This couldn't be happening. I was sitting here believing he was Nick when he could've killed me at any minute. But there was something Kaylie wanted and I had to give it to her. I was caught.

"So," he said holding up the piece of sharp glass he pulled out of my shoulder very close to my side, "If you would be so nice to show me where we're hiding. I've seem to have forgotten." I didn't want to give in but I had to, I had to drive. But I knew where. He didn't know where we were hiding anymore. I was smarter than he assumed.

"You lied," I said, "You didn't shut your eyes. It was a set-up."

"Hmmm, well I didn't know at the time, but you've got the right idea." I took a right instead of a left and pulled back into town. Nobody was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, well when you get this whole new evil thing, you kind of know what happens around here. I mean I've been completely educated in five minutes. They're all back in their homes, Kaylie's orders. You know you're a lot like her."

I slammed the breaks right at the car place. I spoke slowly, so he could comprehend what I was saying, "I will never be like _her_." Anger was building up in my throat. He only laughed. "You're right where you should be." I said.

"Good," he said. Then Nick's cell phone rang. My heart skipped a beat. It was home. He tossed the phone to me, "You should answer it. Don't do anything stupid." The glass was now at my shoulder.

I nodded slowly and answered the phone. "Hello," I said.

"Oh, my gosh," said John, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said slowly and softly. If John could remember how we communicate through different tones of voice, he'll know I'm in trouble.

"Is Joe there?" he asked urgently. That was my John. He knew what was happening.

"No," I said normally.

"Did they…" he began, "Nick?"

"Yes, that's right," I said trying to sound as unsuspicious as possible.

"Okay," he said, "Okay, uh, we gotta figure out where you are. Um, just stop me when I'm right. Jonas' house?" He waited for my answer but that's not where we were. "Okay, um, the car place?"

"Yeah, we're right outside." I said trying to make it seem like they were in there waiting, but now Nick was gesturing me to drive. I hesitantly drove farther. He was making gestures hoping I would make something up, "Um, well now we're stopping to get something from Mr. Jonas at the town boundaries." This time I said it more exhausted, which meant it was a lie.

"Okay," he said, "I have no idea where you guys could possibly going. Um, are you sure it's not the Jonas house?" That's where it looks like we were heading. We were turning around from where we started.

"Yes, it is," I said normally.

"Okay," he said, "I'm coming. I'll bring help. Just stay safe. Do anything you can to stall, okay?"

"Okay," I said normally, trying not to let my voice crack, "It'll be somewhere near those boundaries so you should stay put."

"So you're saying that it'll be somewhere near the Jonas house?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay, keep your tracker on. We'll find you, Andie. We'll save you."

"Okay," I said, "Bye."

"Bye," he said. Then I hung up. My family was my only hope now. I handed Nick the phone and he began to dial another number. I didn't even want to ask.

"Hey," he said, "I got the alert." He paused listening to the other callers comments, "It must come with the get-up. Anyway, I've got your sister here." He paused again, "Oh, no she's in reasonable condition. We're coming to see you." I wanted to just die. If we were going to see Kaylie I might as well crash the car now. But if there was hope in saving Nick, then my life wasn't important. "Okay, later." Nick hung up the phone and saw my expression. "Don't be sad." He tried to coax my face but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me," I said trying to sound unafraid. He chuckled and dropped his hand. I wanted to scream. Kaylie took away everything from me the first time. Now she was making me lose everyone I loved nice and slow. Joe and Nick were my family now and she couldn't stand that I was happy. Now there was nothing I could do.

"Stop right here," he said. I pushed the break a little too hard. We both got out of the car. There was no point in running. If John was coming, then I should stay put and try not to get killed. I just noticed now that we've already passed the Jonas house. We were now at an old abandoned building probably used as a factory before. Nick tried to grab my arm but I jerked it away.

"I'm not scared," I said, "I'll do whatever. Just know that none of this will be as easy as you think." I felt a bit of victory in my dignity. That was considered his fair warning.

Joe's POV

I wasn't worried when they "got away". I found it actually quite amusing that we both managed to trick her for this long. When Nick was crossed over, something in my mind clicked. I guess that was his talent. When you're crossed over, you are earned a talent. His was probably sending messages through the mind. Mind of course was strength.

_Don't get too full of yourself, _said the pathetic voice in my head they called Joe.

"Shut-up," I told him walking passed the house and up towards where Kaylie was waiting.

_Oh, are you going to make me?_ asked the voice. He was getting on my last nerve. That's just what he wanted. I laughed.

"Did you see Nick?" I asked amused.

_What are you talking about?_

"Oh, you know," I said, "He was all over her."

_He's not like that first of all and second of all, he loves her and I accept that. Something you will never feel._

"Oh, but didn't you know? When they were kissing each other oh, so lovely, Nick wasn't there." That's when I felt a pain in my head. I laughed hard. The little sucker was trying to overpower me.

"Please don't try," I said, "It'll only make you weaker."

_If one of your stupid little bugs in Nick's mind even lays a hand on her like that, I'll-_

"You'll what?" I asked, "Watch? Just like you have to." There went the sharp pain again. I could feel him get weaker though.

I reached the old factory very quickly. I guess time flies by when you're talking to yourself. Okay, forget I said that. I walked in the front door where two guards were waiting for me.

"She's right down there," said one of them.

"Thanks," I said walking pass them. And then there she was. She was glowing, perfect in every way.

"Hello, Joseph," said Kaylie. She was standing next to a loyal worker, typing away at a computer. Actually there were multiple workers at multiple computers surrounded by many spy coordinators.

"Hey," I said. Walking over behind the worker, "What is this?"

"We're looking for another way to get out of town," she said, "We've tried to get pass the boundaries but one of our testers got a bit… fried."

"Oh," I said, "So that's why we need Andie."

"Exactly," said Kaylie, "Plus, we need to have a little fun with her." She was right on cue. Andie walked in followed by Nick.

"Well, well, well," said Kaylie walking to Andie, "Andie, it's been so long."

"Yep," said Andie. She didn't seem very intimidated… on the outside. I'm sure there was a little fear we could get out of her system for her.

"I was so shocked to hear that my little sister made it out of Division… alive," she said, "Too bad for John. He was such a great guy." Andie laughed with her like I was missing some sort of inside joke.

"Actually, John is quite fine," Andie replied, "He's with my family right now." Kaylie's expression was indescribable. Andie smiled at her.

"Well," said Kaylie recovering, "It'll be nice to see him again, considering we know your location. Joe caught me up on everything."

"Oh, well then Andie didn't have to take the liberty of showing me exactly where to go," said Nick.

"You know what I think is a good idea," said Kaylie, "Maybe Andie should be the one that catches them all and crosses them over… all herself." Andie was about to run at that comment but Nick had her in a tight grip. "Oh, don't worry, Andie, we'll save that for last. First, we need a little help from you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well, since I've taken over the entire area, we want to extend ourselves all the way to… well everywhere and of course the J.O.N.A.S database."

"And how exactly do you assume I do that?" she asked.

"You know how to get there," Kaylie replied.

"Um, no," she said, "Nobody does unless you've been a spy for your whole life or your in the J.O.N.A.S council. Does it look like I could do that?"

"You said she could," she said turning to me.

"She can," I said, "She's lying." Sure she didn't have any of those qualities but she was smart enough to hack it.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Andie began amused, "You think that J.O.N.A.S will give a teenage girl their access to their database. Okay, I'm just saying whatever Division has running through your system has changed you into an idiot." Kaylie was strangely not offended. She signaled me over to her. When I reached her I saw her humored expression.

"Tell me, Andie. How does it feel to lose everything little by little? I mean, think about it. You've lost Joe… then I took your boyfriend. So I think instead of you turning them evil, I think you'll watch them."

"Don't be too confident," she said.

"Oh, but you don't think we'll let that happen after we have a little fun with you?" asked Kaylie, "Nick." Nick passed her a piece of glass, probably what was plunged into Andie's shoulder. Kaylie held it to her face. "So how many lives do you have, Andie?" The sharp pain in my head was going haywire when Kaylie pushed the glass into Andie's gut. She let out a cry of pain.

_Oh, God. Just stop it. Please don't do this. _

Suddenly Peter walked through the door, unafraid. This only meant one thing. They got him."So this is where she stays," he said.

"Um, excuse me?" asked Kaylie, "We're kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh, sorry," said Peter, "Well I just came to alarm you that Andie here has lied to you about her location."

"Well, that can't be true considering you're hear," I said.

"I came to find Andie because she sent out an alert to us. Then I was met up with some of your friends. I have to admit, this power feels good."

"Andie, you almost got us there, didn't you?" asked Kaylie pulling the piece of glass out of her gut. She couldn't answer.

_I swear when I get out of here, she'll regret every move she makes._ I shook that one off.

"So," said Kaylie, "What can we do to get you to tell us your location?"

"Oh don't worry about that," said Peter, "I've got one of the resisters in the other room. Her best friend to be exact. She'll talk."

"Hmmm," said Kaylie turning around to examine him, "I like you already. Nick." Nick pushes Andie into Peter who dragged her away into the neighboring room.

"So what do we do when she tells the location?" asked Nick. Kaylie looked at him and let out a huge laugh.

"You're new to this, aren't you?"

**Sorry that most of this was Andie's POV but I had to get that huge part out of the way. Please tell me what you think! I love everyone's opinions about it. In case you're wondering about my questions I quit that dumb job so now I'm free! Yay! **


	8. Chapter 8

Andie's POV

I couldn't breathe well… she pushed the glass in so deep I don't think she would've been able to take it out. When Peter came I couldn't believe what I was seeing. If they got him, then everyone was done for. I was trying so hard not be scared but right there, I couldn't contain it.

As Peter began to drag me in the other room, I tried to fight him back pathetically. I had more dignity than to look helpless. I thought about that time when Nick, Joe, and Kevin jumped into the dimly lit concrete cell I was locked in for who knows how long. If they weren't assigned to save me… if I just died there… everything would be fine. Lose one person, save thousands. This was my entire fault.

We ended up in a small room with nobody inside. I became extremely confused. He said he had them here. Peter dragged me across the room to the window.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked, "I thought-"

"John's idea," he said, "Everyone's waiting outside. Gosh, Andie, you're bleeding badly. We have to get out of here… now."

"This is… all my fault." I said. He propped me against the wall and looked seriously into my face.

"This is not your fault," he said, "trust me. Who knows what would've happened if you weren't with us."

"It doesn't matter," I said I couldn't finish because the pain in my gut hurt so bad.

"Don't try to convince me otherwise," said Peter as he opened the window and looked down. He turned back to me. "Okay, they're right down there. Just make it out of the window. Can you do that?"

"We've," I winced, "come this far." I moved him out of the way and painfully made it out of the window. As soon as my feet hit the ground I began to fall to the ground but a hand caught my arm.

"Are you alright?" asked John.

"No," I said. I was starting to lose it. My eyesight was fading and my entire body began to slump. John wrapped his arms around me and began moving me to the car. Kevin was in the driver's seat and Kali was in the front with him. Claire was helping John pull me in. I tried to use every all the strength I had left and managed to get in. John went even farther back in the car as Peter hoped in and shut the door. Kevin didn't hesitate to drive as fast as he could. Soon we would be back to the hideout… without Nick. Tears began to run down my face. I think I loved him. John reached from behind me and took my hand.

"It's gonna be okay," he said. Kali turned around and gasped.

"Oh, Andie," she said, "Who did this?"

"Kaylie," I sobbed, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I couldn't save him, I'm sorry." Claire rested her head on my shoulder and Peter held on to my knee.

"There wasn't anything you could do," said Kevin reassuringly. How could he say this? They were his brothers… I let them out of my hands when I was the one who knew all about what was happening. I should've been more careful. My eyes began to shut. My breathing slowed more and more.

"Andie," said Peter grabbing hold my face, "C'mon Andie, stay awake."

"I'm… sorry." That was the last thing I managed to get out before I rendered unconsciousness.

Kevin's POV

"Andie's in trouble," said John running down the stairs from his private phone call with her, "She's caught."

"What!?" said Kali standing up off the couch, "Joe? Kaylie?" She got back a while ago, saying that they went to ward off the crowd.

John paused then said, "Nick." My heart sank to the floor. Nick… was now gone. I could feel Claire's eyes hitting me in the back. I looked down. If Nick just stayed and resisted the urge to attempt to save Joe, he would be fine… he would be here and so would Andie. She wouldn't be caught. I promised I would protect her… protect all of us. Now she could die and the real Nick would unwillingly contribute. At that moment, I thought of giving myself up… to just let go. But I couldn't do that. I still have to keep my promise.

"Oh, gosh," said Kali, "How did you get on the phone with her?"

"Well, Nick was with her but he had no idea what we were saying. She said she was at the car place but then they began to move towards the Jonas house again. She has to be somewhere near there."

"Let's go," said Peter. Everyone began to move but I couldn't. I stayed where I was. Nick and Joe… my brothers… gone and without Andie… we wouldn't get them back. A warm hand entwined in my fingers. I looked up and Claire was there, with a sympathetic smile.

"We can do this," she said, "We'll get them back." I squeezed her hand and walked off with her. Stella was asleep upstairs. I don't think she would wake up by the time we got back… if we got back.

When we reached the car I got through the forest quite quickly. We were soon in town. "Put your heads down," I commanded, "No one can see us." Everyone did as I said, not willing to test me. They all knew how I felt… that gave me some sort of warm feeling, mending my heart. The town looked awful. There must have been riots, fights, I don't even know. There were fires, hydrant showers, wrecked cars. Apart from that, everyone was just walking the down the street just like any normal midnight. We passed the main part of town, passing the car place… deserted. I got on the back-roads quickly. Everyone raised their heads… silence mostly the whole time.

We passed my house and pulled a little further. The lights weren't on…no one could've been there. Then I slammed the brakes. A few places down was an old factory… all the lights were on. This had to be it. I pulled behind a big tree.

"Is that it?" asked Kali.

"Yeah," I said looking over to see the jeep, "I'm sure of it."

John said, "Okay. We'll do this nice and clean. Someone needs to go in… of course pretending they're evil. Trick them into getting Andie out of the room."

"I'll go," said Peter, "I'll be most likely to get caught sooner or later so why not pretend." I cringed… no more losses.

"If you say that you've got me in the other room," said Kali, "then they'll want Andie to see whatever's happening to me, assuming it's not good."

"Alright," said Peter, "That room closest to the car. That's where we'll come out. No matter where we are… so just pull the car up when you think we're there."

"Okay," said Kevin, "Peter are you sure? I mean, I could just go."

"If you go Nick and Joe will know it's not true."

I paused… he was right. They knew me evil or not. "Okay… just be careful. Get in and get out. That goes for everyone… no matter what happens." I began to choke up, "I love you guys."

That was it, I guess. Peter left as we all waited, hopeful we would be okay.

Peter's POV

I quietly ran around the building, in plain sight of the front entrance. I took a deep breath, straightened my posture, and wiped the sweat on my forehead. If I was going to be evil, I had to play the part. From, past experience I knew exactly how. Be as fearless as you can, and always look them in the eye. In this case that would be risky but the right thing to do. Don't hesitate to say what you think… even though I don't say what I think because I'll probably be thinking: Save Andie, get out.

I confidently walked in the front entrance… surprised no one was guarding them. That meant they were full of themselves… what if tons of J.O.N.A.S agents walk in and arrest them. They must've really thought that wouldn't happen. Well, it'll be easy to catch them if we have to turn to that.

There was a long hall with many doors. Everything seemed lit well and almost warm… I mean if you didn't know what this place really was. I guess if Kaylie's got to live somewhere then maybe it should be more home-ish.

I tried the nicest door, thinking maybe Kaylie would be that conscious about her temporary home. I was right. I guess I do know the mind of an evil human. I was smitten until I saw what was happening. I saw Joe next to Kaylie. Kaylie was smiling and had something in her hand pushing it in Andie's stomach. Nick was holding Andie who looked so in pain, I wanted to break down. But I kept my cool.

"So this is where she stays," I said. Kaylie turned to me, her smile fading. I held my breath. Did she know?

After I explained to her what was happening and told her Kali was in the other room, my breathing went back to normal. She bought it and so did Nick and Joe. But when she yanked the piece of glass out of Andie, I felt sad… what if Andie didn't make it now?

"I like you already," said Kaylie, "Nick." Nick carelessly pushed Andie to me. I put my arms around her and gently took her to the other room. She was bleeding like crazy. She was quietly sobbing in my chest. She must've thought I was evil.

She said it was her fault. She was wrong… honestly. What would've happened if we didn't have her… we wouldn't have made it out. I mean sure, if she wasn't here then maybe certain things would've happen differently but I didn't want them too. I loved Andie like the sister I never had and so did everyone else in our team, except fro Nick who of course… loved her. She had a team now… and we couldn't live without her. We couldn't live without each other.

Kevin pulled up by the window that belonged to the room I was in. I looked outside to see them signaling me down. Andie went first… time was ticking for her. I quickly followed watching the imaginary clock counting down to zero in front of my face.

The whole process of getting in the car was quick and easy. She was crying louder now. Kali gasped at her gut. I looked down to see that the wound in her stomach was very deep. She was running out of time. She was beginning to go under. I tried to keep her awake.

"C'mon Andie," I said grabbing her face, "Stay awake."

After that the last thing she said was sorry. Did Andie just… die?

Claire's POV

I tried so hard not to cry when Andie gave out. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing though. Her hand loosened in John's hand. Andie couldn't be dead… she can't. She was Andie… she's dodged death… she's been tortured. A simple piece of glass through the gut couldn't be it. Then I thought about it… maybe it wasn't the wound. Maybe it was something else. But what? Then I figured it out. She suffered a broken heart. Nick was gone and she felt the piercing in her heart. That's what might've killed her. It would've killed me.

"Is she?" asked Kevin his voice choking. He began to hyperventilate, "S-she can't be. W-we need her."

"Kevin, drive fast," said John, "We can save her."

"But she's-"

"She's gotten away from death once… we can save her."

"How?" asked Kali, her voice shaking.

"I've died and was brought back… I remember how they did it. We'll save her." How could he be so confident? What if Andie did wake up, but she wasn't the same Andie? What if she was a different girl… not a good one?

When we got the hideout, we hid the car in the rock. I guess it wasn't the most important thing to do but we couldn't give away anything if we were being searched for. We all got out of car quickly, John was carrying Andie. We all ran as fast as we could… nothing was stopping us. We could have no air left and still keep going. This was important.

The tree elevator took what seemed to be forever. We were all anxious, afraid it was too late. But if John said he could save her, we believed him. I know I did. The door only opened halfway before we began flooding out and into the room. Stella was waiting on the sofa twisting up a blanket. With the rushing from getting out of here we all seemed to have forgotten she was sleeping upstairs. She stood up.

"You guys left and I got freaked," she said, "What's going on?"

"Stella, go upstairs and get all the medical supplies you can find," said Kevin. Stella took one glance at Andie and quickly ran upstairs… things seemed to now click with her after we explain to her who we were and what we do.

Peter cleared off the coffee table as John laid Andie down. He quickly left for the kitchen. Whatever he was doing I was relying on him to save Andie. If he couldn't no one could… and we would loose.

Kali's POV

As John ran to the kitchen I began to loose hope. I wanted to know what he was planning to do. This didn't seem right… how do you bring someone back to life? It'll require so much medical supplies in which we don't possess. I ran into the kitchen to see him going through the cupboards, pulling out many things like salt, vinegar, baking soda, and a table candle. He was rummaging more.

"John, what are you doing?" I asked urgently.

"I'm going to save Andie," he said quietly.

"How do you save someone's life John?" I asked, "I don't know how that's possible."

"He is," he said, "I can do it."

"How?!" I asked losing it, "How are you going to bring a dead girl to life?" He turned to me, his eyes fierce with determination.

"It'll be okay, Kali," he said, "I can do it. Trust me." I wasn't sure how he was going to do it… but I believed it. I nodded my head.

"Okay," I said. He nodded in return and walked pass me.

When we reached everyone Stella was back with tons of first-aid stuff in her arms. John pulled the amazing black bag Andie showed us with a bunch of stuff in it. He began to dig through it and found a syringe.

"Okay," he said also pulling out a beaker and filling it with the vinegar, "I need some bandage, scissors, and rubbing alcohol. Peter check her pulse." Peter put two fingers behind her ear.

"She doesn't have one," he said hoarsely. John quickly took the syringe and plunged it in her heart pulling out a decent amount of blood. We were all silent when he released it into the beaker with the vinegar. He scrapped candle wax in it and added salt and a tiny bit of baking soda, causing it to bubble.

"What is this?" asked Peter.

"The specific chemicals injected in me can be found in proper household items," John replied pouring the concoction in the syringe. I felt grossed-out. How would this save Andie?

"If you put this stuff in her veins, she could get an infection in her blood." I said.

"Not in this case," said John, "Trust me." I'll trust him… but I'll still be unsure.

John took Andie's arm and straightened it out perfectly. It was hard to see her arm not move… for her to not wake up and say it was going to be okay. Tears were pouring faster down my face. I've known Andie since I was twelve. If she was dead and John couldn't fix her I don't know what I would do. He was looking for the proper vein… he must've found it because he immediately pushed the syringe in and injected the mixture. Then we waited. Minutes passed and nothing happened. John quickly tried to shake her awake… he put his ear to her chest.

"Andie," John said hoarsely, his voice cracking into a sob, "C'mon." Nothing happened. "I- I'm sorry…"

"No," I said quickly holding my breath. I was going to be sick. I bent over to her and tried to shake her awake. "Andie, wake up. Please… y-you're my best friend… I need you… we all need you." I began to cry, "Please, Andie. We love you… Nick loves you and he needs you to save him and Joe… we need you Andie, please." My ranting kept going before a hand rested on my shoulder pulling me back away from the dead body of my best friend. I couldn't breathe… Peter pulled me in close as I sobbed heavily in his chest. Everyone stood up and joined in… we were all crying. I didn't know what would happen to us then. I was interrupted when I tried to think of possibilities by coughing… then we all faced the dead Andie who was now gasping for air.

**Warning: Please do not attempt to save someone's life using a mixture of household items because it won't work… I just made it up. **

**I decided why the heck would I stop writing if it's what I love to do… so I'm going to just keep going reviews or no reviews. Who knows maybe a bunch of people will come across this one day. Thank you for the reviewers I have now! You guys are awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9

Kali's POV

I ran to Andie and pulled her into a hug. I hugged her so tight, like we won this war between good and bad. I quickly pulled away as she groaned in pain. I hugged her too hard.

"Andie," I cried, "you're okay."

"Yeah," she coughed out still breathing heavily.

"John," I said turning around, "You did it." John couldn't believe his eyes. He ran to Andie and gently held onto her. Peter, Claire, and Stella quickly followed. Kevin was stuck in his tracks. She began to stumble towards him… then they embraced. Kevin's strong-for-my-family act disappeared. He was crying in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered almost hush enough that I couldn't hear her, "We'll get him back."

"What happened, Andie?" asked Stella.

"Well, Nick became evil," she backing up from Kevin. He supported her to keep her standing, "He took me to where Kaylie was hiding and she… yeah."

"Was Joe there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. She winced so Kevin led her to couch. John carefully lifted her shirt, only showing her stomach, revealing a very nasty wound right over the division scar. "I'll stitch it. I just have to stop this bleeding." She reached over revealing a new mark.

"Andie, what's that?" I asked. I was looking at her shoulder.

"Oh," she said, covering it up with her hand, "I was stabbed by this freaky little boy… Nick… or what seemed to be Nick stitched it." I didn't get it. If Nick was evil at that moment why would he be helping her?

"Oh, my gosh," I said, "I've got it."

"What?" Andie asked confused.

"The cure… I know what it is."

"Then what is it?" asked Claire.

"It's love… its that hurt inside that makes your true self take over what you've become." Andie was thinking this through as she applied pressure to her wound with a dishtowel. She began to smile.

"She's right," she said, "I can't believe this never struck me before."

"I still don't understand," said Kevin.

"Think about it," she explained, "When Claire was evil she told me she could see, she could hear, but she couldn't control what she did. What if somehow your own emotions can overpower the evil in you?"

"That's right," said John, "But there's one problem… how do you do that?"

"I don't know," said Andie, "But we're going to have to do some risky stuff to figure it out."

"I have a plan," said Kevin. We all turned our attention to him.

"Andie, Nick loves you… we've all summed that up. So what if you we in so much hurt that he somehow overcame what was in him?"

"Yeah but I was hurt then… he didn't even budge."

"Because he knew you would make it through this," said Kevin, "but what if Peter and all of us go back with you dead?"

"He could overpower it," said Andie, "So you're saying we all go… you all evil… and I'm dead?"

"Exactly," said John, "Peter could've said Kali somehow knocked him out or something… got you… and got out."

"Okay," said Peter, "This is working so far… but I need to gain their trust back before we operate. I'm going to have to go back now."

"Peter," I said, "You don't have to do this." He stood up bravely.

"Yes, I do," he said, "I will be okay… no matter what… I know how to be evil and I know how to get in their minds." I hesitantly nodded. He was right… he would be okay. If he wasn't I'd kill him.

"I'll go," said Peter getting up, "I'll be checking in with you secretly. Just trust me." Just like that he was gone. We all watched Peter leave on his suicide mission.

Joe's POV

_I'm going to figure a way out. Andie will. _I couldn't believe this loser was still trying to convince Andie wasn't dead meat within a few hours.

"Did it occur to you that the only girl who can save you is in the other room probably giving up the real location? We're winning… besides, she'll be dead in a few hours."

_We'll see. _

A few hours passed after that without any noise from the dummy… I was starting to get worried though. Peter still hadn't cam back with Andie. Kaylie was at the spy coordinaters, frustration on her face.

"Ugh! What's taking them so long?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Do you want me to check?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing her temples.

"Are you okay?" I asked stepping toward her.

"Yeah," she said. I nodded as me and Nick went to the other room where Peter dragged Andie. When we opened the door we gasped. Peter was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Dude," I said running to him. I guess evil friends care about each other. Nick did the same, following my thoughts. We shook him awake… he seemed woozy.

"Are you okay?" asked Nick, "What happened?"

"Kali got free… she took Andie," he said angrily. He let out a groan of frustration as he stood up, "I can't believe they got away."

"It's okay," said Nick, "You know where they are… we can just go find them."

"You're right," said Peter, "But you know… before Kali got me… she was dead."

"Who?" I asked.

"Andie," said Peter.

_NO! _My head was pounding. Nick bent forward… in pain. The same thing must be happening to him.

"You okay, Nick?" asked Peter. Nick seemed to sway around like he was nauseous. He straightened his composure, his eyes alarm.

"Yeah," he said, "Yeah, I'm okay. Excuse me, please." He left the

room going who knows where.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well what Nick suggested," he replied, "We go find them."

"Right," I said, "Well then let's go."

"No," he said urgently, "I mean, not yet. We have to give it some time. Make it look like we forgot. Then we'll know for sure that they'll stay put."

"You're right," said Kaylie now in the doorway, "I think I'm going to like you here."

Nick's POV

_What did you do? _asked the voice in my head. He was still here? I thought that if I could overcome the evil that it will still be there. _That's because you haven't overcome me completely. I still can get out._

I was walking down the long hallway, passing Kaylie, her eyes questioning. It took a lot of control to not jump her. She killed Andie… my Andie. She was gone… and I helped. I stood there… helpless. I just freaking stood there. I wanted to cry right there… just break down. But I knew I had to find them. Where did they stay again?

"Why can't I remember?" I asked myself.

_That was Andie's fault… she took it from your mind, knowing you were me at the moment. Since you've gone through a pretty grieving loss-_

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was going insane.

_Ha, I was going to say I keep it easy on you but if that's not what you want…_

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head. It grew worse and worse. I fell to the floor, writhing in pain. It was trying to win me over. I couldn't let that happen. But how could I stop it? I had to think fast. Tears pouring down my face, I thought of Andie… the first time I saw her. Then I thought of Kali, one of my best friends, then Joe and Kevin, my brothers. They all needed me. Andie wouldn't want me to give in to this… she would tell me to try. Suddenly, the pain was gone… a whisper in my head faded into nothing. I was free.

Andie's POV

It has been days since we saw Peter… who knows what's happened. He hasn't called in at all. Kali was completely under the pressure. She would lock herself in her room and just cry. She was completely convinced he was gone. I was the only one allowed in her room with her.

"He's gone, Andie," said Kali.

"I don't know, Kali," I said, "Maybe he's just trying to keep his cover."

"What if he isn't?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "But if he was evil, don't you think they would've come here, kill me, and then turn you guys evil too?

"Yeah, probably," said Kali.

"Listen, I'll just call him tonight." I said.

"Really?" she asked sniffling.

"Of course," I said.

That night everyone was downstairs waiting for me to call him. I stared at my phone giving him time. Five minutes passed and I picked up the phone… giving in. I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I promise," said Peter.

"Why haven't you called?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"It's been days, I know. It's just I can never get alone here. Someone's always following me."

"Well, no one's here with you now, right?" asked Kali.

"Well, not exactly," said Peter.

"Hey, guys," said a voice I thought I would never hear. It was Nick.

"N-nick?" I asked surprised.

"Um, well, no," said the voice that sounded like Nick, "Remember that night when you, Kali, and Joe-"

"Tick!?" exclaimed Kali, "B-but you're evil! Peter, are you insane?"

"Let me explain," said Peter.

"Tick?" asked Stella.

"T for technological," I said, "I made them from a computer… I thought it fit."

"Tick… Toe… Tevin," said Kevin. I shrugged.

"I was twelve," I said.

"The thing is," said Peter, "Tick, Toe, and Tevin came and said they wanted to join the team. Then when we were alone they explained that they wanted to help save Joe and Nick and basically the entire town."

"W-why?" asked Kali.

"Because," said Toe, "We're the evil ones here. We want it back to normal."

"So what you're saying is after this is all over and we save the town, you'll go back to tormenting us?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Tevin. There was an awkward silence.

"I think we should do it," I said.

"What other choice do we have?" asked John, "So what's the plan Peter?"

"Well, Tick, Toe, Tevin, and I are going to come and get you guys… pretending we've kidnapped you… then we'll try to get Andie and Nick alone… so she can do her thing."

"Wait, so you know it'll work?" I asked.

"I tested it a few nights ago… the first time I came… I said you were dead. Then Nick and Joes' heads began to pound like something inside of them was trying to get out." I lit up… there was hope.

"So you mean, he's still in there?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it seems so," said Peter.

"Okay," I said happier than I sounded.

"We'll be here tonight," said Tick. There was a noise in the background; knocking.

"We have to go," said Peter, "Just stay put until we come." Then he hung up quickly. There was a long silence.

"So it's going to be okay?" asked Stella. She was always the one to kill the quiet. I looked up and nodded… still not sure.

Nick's POV

I had to remember where… where are they? This couldn't be it, there had to be some way I could remember. Then it hit me. I flashbacked the time when Kali was explaining the flash drive. If it could take things in it and then bring them out… could they take memories? I mean a different kind of flash drive… Andie couldn't have anything big to do this because I would've noticed. If it was a flash drive where did she keep it? I looked ahead of me and saw the car that Andie drove here. Maybe it was there… I sprinted to it. The doors were unlocked. I had some hope.

I had to have looked every inch in that car… I still couldn't find it. It cried out in frustration… I couldn't remember where to go. What would I do? Then I remembered what the stupid thing in me said. They were eventually going there… if I could just go with… then somehow get them out before my family got caught. I could take that risk or I could just simply ask Peter. I decided to do that, using the other plan as a follow-up.

I began to walk to the factory. If I was going to be evil then I had to play the part. I could still feel this ability that comes with the cross-over if I can keep it around long enough then I'll be okay. Even though I was only like this for a few hours, I would try to be as convincing as possible.

Kaylie was waiting for me in the room I left followed by Joe and Peter. They seemed curious of me.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said simply, "The voice in my head… it's pretty new."

"Yeah, I've had that for a while. You'll get use to it."

"So what did I miss?" I asked trying to keep my cool. I couldn't stop think about Andie… dead.

"Well," said Kaylie, "I'm going to have you guys go with Peter to their location… you know what to do with them. But save Andie for me."

"Oh," said Peter, "You didn't know?"

"What?" asked Kaylie.

"You already killed her… well at least I'm pretty sure."

"That can't be possible," said Kaylie, "It can't be. Call them… do something."

"It'll just blow our cover," I said. She looked at me curiously.

"You're right," she sighed, "When you go… check if she's alive."

"Yeah," said Joe.

"When are we going, exactly?" I asked.

"We're going to give it a few days," said Kaylie, "To make sure they don't move."

"Right," I said frustrated… would my ability last that long? "Where might their location be?"

"That's a surprise," said Peter. Great.

***

It had been four days… I was starting to grow impatient and weary. Kaylie would have me patrol at night… looking for them… little by little I would start to become some sort of working robot… emotionless and lost in my thoughts.

There were three things I was absolutely sure of. The first is, either way I'll go to their location and they could get caught and blow it. The second is, Andie might still be alive but I wouldn't let my hopes get up. The third is, I had found the cure to becoming good again. You had to think of the ones you love… with everything breath in your body you have to wish you could see them again.

It was mid-evening… I was about to go on patrol when I heard noises in the other room. I thought it was just me going insane but the constant noise was just bothering me… so I knocked on the door. They didn't come right away. Something was going on. Peter did open the door eventually… his expression gave away that he was hiding something.

"Hey," he said.  
"Uh,-" I couldn't finish… Peter pulled me in the room and shut the door. He pushed me back and I was caught by three pairs of hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly… I hope I'm right that they're good. I looked up to see my brothers and… me. They must be our evil clones. If they were evil then maybe I was wrong.

"Sorry, dude," said the other Joe, "Evil is our thing so we're going to stop this."

"Wait, Peter," I said, "I'm good. A few days ago… I overcame it." Peter held up his hand signaling them to stop whatever they were doing.

"You are?" he asked. I nodded. "Prove it."

"You said Andie was dead… you said that and then I just managed to push free from it. For a while we switched positions… the evil was in me and I could control myself. But then it tried to do the same thing I did, and I thought… about my family and how much they needed me. Then the voice in my head disappeared along with the pain. Peter you have to believe me." He stared in my eyes for a while.

"He's telling the truth," he said, "Let him go."

"How can you tell?" asked the other me.

"I just can," he said, "I trust Nick now… he's telling the truth." The hands holding me let me go. I stood up and hugged my friend. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Is Andie… dead?"

"She was," he sighed, "But it was amazing, Nick. John… he basically brought her back. You should've been there to see it." I let out a sob of relief sinking to the floor. All those days I was so worried. But she was okay… Andie was alive and okay. Peter put his hand on my shoulder. I stood up.

"You gotta keep your cool," he said, "We're going to get them… tonight. We have a plan."

"Okay…" I said, "What's the plan?"

"We'll explain on the way. First we have to get on the road. Tick, Toe, Tevin… go out the window and hide until we come out. Kaylie will suspect us if you're here."

Tick, Toe, and Tevin nodded and one by one crept out the window. The were out of sight just in time because Joe walked in the room.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked bored.

"Oh, we're just going over our plan," said Peter.

"Yeah," I said.

"Right," said Joe, "So we're going in, we're taking them all and bringing them here. Kaylie will give us directions on what to do with them after."

"Right," said Peter. I don't think Joe coming was part of his plan.

"Okay," said Joe, "We should get going."

"Joe," I began, "Andie… is dead." His hands went to his temples. Then he began to calm.

"Would you cut it out?" he asked annoyed.

"Andie and Kevin… Kali… Stella… John… Claire… they're all dead." I said. I writhed over in pain. I bent down with him, taking his hands. "Joe, I'm your brother and I love you… we all love you… we need you. You're family needs you."

That had to be it. Joe fell to the ground almost lifeless. Then he sat up. I stared into his eyes, glistening with tears. I knew he was back. He pulled me into a hug.

"Are they… are they-"

"No," I said, "I'm sorry it scared you but I had to get you back."

"It's okay," he said, "It's okay. It's over." Right there, I knew we would win. I knew it.

**Okay so I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the finale… make sure that after that is over you tell me what you thought about the whole thing! Who knows maybe you'll see a sneak peek of J.O.N.A.S Alternate Version Part 2**


	10. Finale

Andie's POV

I was there… at the concrete building. John, Kaylie, and I were getting ready to operate our mission when we got caught. They somehow knew we were there. Kaylie was the first to be taken away from us. John and I fought so hard to stop them from taking her but they would just push, kick, and hit us until we gave in.

After Kaylie was gone, John and I were taken to a cell… dark and cold. We sat there together, waiting. I was so scared I was shaking. John wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "No matter what happens, you've gotta be strong, okay?" I nodded, not knowing how strong I really was.

That day we were taken to a cold white lab where the walls were covered with computers and chemicals. Kaylie was waiting there hooked up with wires and tubes. I remember what I told her… that it was going to be okay… that I would never leave her… I would come for her if we were separated.

The most precise moment I remember was when I was in another lab, tied to a chair. I was there for a long time alone… Kaylie had been injected and taken away. John was just taken from us before time. I didn't know what really happened to him at that time. My muscles began to tense when a normal-looking man walked in the room.

"Hello, Andie," he said in a British-accent. He sounded so friendly, "My name is Spencer. How are you this fine evening?"

"Never better," I said tugging at my tied hands, "What did you do with-"

"Your friend and sister?" he asked, "They're being contained for further tests."

"So that's what you do," I said, "You test people."

"Smart girl, you are," he said, "That's, in fact, why you're here."

"What are you talking about?"

"In this agency, we try to encourage our scientist to do things extraordinary. For instance, making a human capable of smashing a two ton car with one fist."

"You're saying you test on humans to make your own weapons?" I was appalled. Spencer choked out a laugh.

"You really do underestimate us, Andie," he said, "That's alright, if I call you Andie." I didn't answer, "So answer me this… why are you here?"

"Because a crazy agency caught us," I said. He laughed, still amused.

"Close… we looked up your file and noticed that you are exceptionally smart. You are different from anyone we've ever seen. So our proposition is… you live. We get you."

"What about my sister? She's different," I said. I would do anything to keep her alive.

"Well of course," said Spencer, "We have something in store for her."

"You leave her alone," I said as he began to rummage calmly through stuff, "What did you do to-"

"Your friend," he said, "Your friend is unfortunately damaged at the moment."

"What does that mean?" I asked urgently. He picked up a syringe filled with a suspicious substance, without answering my question.

"Listen, you do whatever you want with me… just don't hurt my sister."

"Oh, I would never…" he said crouching down in front of me. I tugged even harder. He sensed my struggle and laughed. "Just calm down. This will all be over soon."

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked staring at the syringe. .

"This is suppose to do something great to you. After all of the injections are done you'll be the same… but with more advantages."

"I don't want it!" I yelled. I looked behind him at the closed door.

It seemed to be thousands of injections before he began to talk. I could feel myself changing. I could feel adrenaline rushing through me, my muscles getting stronger. My breathing was becoming more of a pant… what had they done to me?

"Do you feel it?" he asked, "The power?" He picked up a mirror holding it in front of me. I couldn't have been looking at myself. Everything was black. My eyes, my hair, the veins popping out my neck… it was all black. I couldn't bear anymore pain. As thick-headed as Spencer was, he himself didn't realize who… or what he was dealing with now. I broke my bindings in one simple pull. Standing up, I lunged towards him.

I almost killed him… I would've if I could. Before I could do anything something a hand rested on my shoulder. I could sense many people in the room.

_What did they do?_

"What?" I asked loudly. I couldn't hear him well.

"I didn't say anything," he said pulling me away from the beat up Spencer, "You were reading my mind."

"What?" I repeated, "H-how?"

"It's a part of what he did, Andie," he said. I ended up lying on the floor, my breathing heavy. I couldn't control this power for much longer. "Andie, you have to pull through. You have to make this stop."

"I can't," I cried, "I can't it's to powerful."

"You have to," he said, "Think about your family… think about how they need you. Think about your sister… think about John. They need you here." He turned away from me turning to another J.O.N.A.S agent. "We're going to need a tranquilizer."

I did as he said. I thought about them and how they needed me… it helped a lot. It still couldn't stop the chemicals flowing through my blood. That was their job. I was shot with one last injection… a tranquilizer. Before I began to go under, I looked up at the man who saved my life. It was Kevin Sr.

Soon I was gasping for air in the hideout with everyone's faces on me.

***

"Get some sleep," said John beckoning me to my room. I wouldn't move. Everyone was downstairs, waiting for what was coming.

"I don't need it," I said, "They'll be coming soon."

"You have a least three hours," he said, "You need some energy." I stood there shaking my head. John laughed and stared at me. "Don't make me do this."

"What?" I asked. I already knew what he meant. He took me and swept me off my feet, "Ah, John!" I began to laugh. It wasn't as painful as I thought. The lifesaver John made helped me heal extremely quickly. He ran into my room and threw me on my bed. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. He was laughing too.

"Get some sleep," he chuckled, "Don't make me knock you out."

"Well, in that case, I have no other choice," I said.

"Good," he said. He was about to leave but I pulled him back.

"Don't go," I said, "I mean, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," he said sitting down at the end of my bed, "So, you're liking this new job?"

"It's never the same without you, John," I said, "You're like my brother."

"Right," he whispered, "Brother."

We talked about tons of things… things that got our minds off of what was happening. After a while I must've drifted to sleep. What came next was unreal.

***

I began to remember. I was taken from the Division the second time six weeks before Joe, Nick, and Kevin came for me. The days were long and excruciating but I remembered one specific night. I was chained to the wall like always; new cuts and bruises covered me. Then someone walked in. It was dark so I couldn't see a thing. I could feel the person coming closer… and closer. Soon she was in my ear.

"You said… you said you wouldn't leave me. You promised you would come back for me… that's why you're here… right now." Then my own sister slammed my head against the concrete wall. It hit me… that's why I couldn't remember what happened and how long I was there.

***

The next dream was even more vivid. It was me and Kaylie. She was on the floor in pain… blood coming from her chest. She looked up at me, tears pouring down her face.

"Andie… please help me," she cried. I wanted to. I wanted to repay her for what I did to her. I began to walk forward but someone pulled me back. They wrapped their arms around me, pulling me away from her. I tried to fight but they attacker was winning. As Kaylie lie there on the floor, the person pulled me somewhere else.

I was kicking and pushing him so much that he actually let me go. I turned around to face him… John. I didn't understand… John was my friend. Why would he try to keep me from my sister who needed me? Then I realized what my dream was telling me. This was a trap.

***

I woke up yelling for her. My eyes popped open searching the room. John was gone. There was someone in the doorway. It was too dark to see who it was. I stood up slowly… somehow I took it as a threat. I looked down for a slight second before two arms wrapped around me. I struggled with everything I had. Who was he? I screamed and cried for Nick.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm here."

I stopped in struggling. He turned me around to face him.

"N-nick?" I asked in shock. I went to the door to turn on a light. When I turned around he was right there… in my face… like magic. I was overwhelmed by how much I missed him. I grabbed his face, tracing my fingers over the lines and his features.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't help but cry. It had only been a days since I've seen him but I felt like he was gone forever. "Andie, it's okay. I'll never leave you again… I promise." His kiss felt like a long lost feeling… the best thing I've ever felt in a long time. Nick was back and my world was almost complete.

"It's really you," I said. Then I could feel another presence behind me. I turned around to see Joe in the doorway. My heart skipped a beat. Nick let me go before I ran to him. "Joe." I was out of words to say.

"Hey," he said hugging me tight, "I'm so sorry Andie."

"It's okay," I said still a bit overwhelmed, "It's alright." I pulled away from him to look at his face. He was the same old Joe.

"You seemed scared about something," said Nick.

"Oh," I said, "Uh, well… it's nothing."

"Really?" he asked, "Because you were talking in your sleep… you were calling to your sister."

"So?" I said.

"So what was it about?" he asked.

I sighed. It was hard to keep things away from them. I could've just simply tried to walk out of the room but Joe of course would stop me.

"C'mon," I said, "We all need to talk together." I walked pass Joe and they both followed me downstairs.

Tick, Toe, Tevin, and Peter were at the door probably because they just walked in. He and Kali needed a moment so I waited there, next to Nick. He looked at me and took my hand, squeezing it. I smiled at him then turned back at our family.

"Hey, Andie," said Kali, "We were gonna wake you up but we wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise her?" asked Nick, "She was more afraid." Kali laughed and looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay," I said, "It was a good scared."

"So what's going to happen?" asked John. I looked at him suspiciously.

"That's weird, John," I said, "We've been over the plan trillions of times."

"Oh," said John avoiding my glare, "Well then I guess I must've forgotten."

"Mhmm," I said, "I remember what happened, guys. I remember how long I was there and what happened to my sister."

"You do?" asked Kevin, "Tell us."

My eyes were still on John. I remember something else not in my dreams… it came as soon as I woke up. There were two of them; one good one bad. When John was brought to the lab to be brought back they thought they could use him as an advantage for later… so they made two of him… sending one out into the real world; possibly when they released Kaylie. _But how come she still thought he was dead?_ Then it hit me. We haven't contacted Mr. Jonas before they went to arrest the Division agents. What if the bad John broke out of Division and made that huge mess?

Nick's POV

Everything was going to be okay. We were all going to make it through one way or another. Wondering why I was so confident? Because I had her again. I would never leave her like that again. Things between Joe and I were going to be okay. He accepted that Andie and I were together and supported us like everyone else.

"Well, I was asleep and I had a dream," Andie began, "It was the first time Division caught John, Kaylie, and I. I remember a specific time when I was injected with many things… by Spencer. He basically said that we were all going to be very useful. I was going to be used to read minds of course. Kaylie was going to be used for mind control, like she is now. But I was very suspicious that he didn't mention anything about John."

"That's because I was dead," said John.

"But just to kill you and leave you there when you were useful?" she asked. I wasn't sure what she was getting at.

"They brought me back to life, remember?" he said.

"Yes," she said letting go of my hand and walking towards him, "But then they just locked you in a cell for a few years. Seems weird right?"

"What are you getting at?" John asked not sounding like himself.

"They cloned John and made you," said Andie. I looked at him and he seemed puzzled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said. She stared in his eyes more.

"John has brown eyes," she said simply. I looked in closer. This John had blue. It was a very fast movement. John pushed Andie and before I knew John grabbed me and backed me away from everyone. Andie looked at me in fear and John held a syringe filled with a suspicious liquid.

"Don't move," he said to everyone, "Or he'll experience what Andie did." Nobody moved; they just stared… helplessly. I held my breath for the syringe got really close.

"Okay," said Andie, "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" he asked, "Exactly what your sister wants."

"Kaylie wants a lot of things," she replied.  
"Well, I'll give you a hint. She wants her in her grasp."

"M-me?" she asked, "Why?"

"Because, I want what Kaylie wants so she can't have it. We're a bit competitive if you haven't noticed." I looked at Andie's expression, afraid of what she was thinking.

"Okay," she said, "If you let Nick go, you get me."

"Andie," I began but John had the syringe so close to me that I didn't say anything.

"Nick," she said, "It's going to be okay."

"Excellent," said the fake John, "Come on then." Andie sighed and began to walk towards us. When she was just in reach John pushed me and grabbed her.

"Okay," he said, "That was easier than I thought. Well if you all don't mind, I really should get going." I couldn't take this… I was about to jump at him but then I saw a shadow from the kitchen floor. He was holding something… a shovel possibly. I looked at the fake John then back at the shadow of the shovel, rising up to hit him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked. I didn't get to answer because the shovel hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the floor, letting Andie go. She turned around to see who it was… it was John. I let out sigh and ran to Andie.

"Don't ever do that again," I said pulling her into my arms.

"Like I said," she began, "It's going to be okay."

"John, what did he do to you?" asked Joe

"He locked me in a garage."

"I'm sorry I wasn't so careful," said Andie.

"You couldn't remember," said John smiling at her. This wasn't right. I turned the other way taking Andie with me.

"Well we should get going," I said.

"I agree," she said looking at everyone else, "Remember if we destroy the source of the evil then everyone will be okay."

Kevin's POV

When Joe and Nick walked in the parts of me that died came back to life. I was so happy to see them I was at a loss of words. I wasn't sure how they were back but they were and that's all that mattered.

I walked to the car still a little in shock about what happened. There were two John's and one of them was locked in our garage. This whole plan better work. If it didn't end tonight and that John happened to get away, it'll be over for all of us.

There were two cars. Peter, Tick, Toe, Tevin, Joe, and Nick knew where they were going the rest of us would just follow. Andie tried to pull away from Nick but he wouldn't let her go. She faced him.

"Nick, it's going to be okay," she said, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You and your brothers saved me… it's my turn to return the favor." He nodded hesitantly and let her go with us. Everyone was in the car except for Joe, Nick, and I. This all started with us three. We went into the spy-business, not knowing what it would get us in. I honestly don't think it could've gone any better. We had a huge family now. We had friends we could relate to more than anyone. I walked to my brothers and hugged them.

"We're getting out of this," said Joe.

"No doubt about it," I said. We all pulled away then got in our cars.

We drove behind them the entire time. The plan was that since there six of them and five of us, this would all work out well. Andie would be with Nick, Kali with Peter, me with my other self, Stella and Tick, John with Toe, and Claire would be with Joe. There would be other people so they would have to hold off a fight while Andie would get Kaylie. We insisted that someone else do it but she said it was fine. We would all be watching though… just to make sure. The only hard part in this situation was we could be fake… we had to make this as real as possible. If anything slips that could possibly give it away, it would be done. We finally reached the factory. I turned around to face everyone.

"Let's make this fast. Andie… you know what to do." I said.

"Of course," she said.

"We'll be watching," I said, "If you need us at any time… you need to let us know." She nodded in agreement. "Okay. Let's go."

We were sure to shut the doors quietly, in case any windows were open. I looked up at the building awaiting us then went back to the Division hideout. I went back to the time when we saved Andie and carelessly got caught. That wasn't going to happen again.

Nick was already at Andie's side. I smiled at them. They would last a long time. Tevin came next to me. Everyone else assembled with their partner then we walked to the wall peaking over to see the door. There were guards. We all scrambled to get in different positions. We couldn't just walk in hand in hand singing kumbaya. Tevin pulled my arms behind me, locking me in some uncomfortable wrestling move. I looked over at everyone else, looking like they have been captured.

We reached the doors and the guards stared at us in awe. Everyone else and I who were "caught" fake-struggled. We had to do this right.

"Whoa," said one of the guards, "You found them."

"Yeah," said Nick.

"And who are they?" asked the other guard looking at Tick, Toe, and Tevin.

"We met up with them on the way," said Joe, "They wanted in." The two guards looked at each other and shrugged, standing out of the doorway, allowing us inside. We were "forced" in. When the doors shut, I thought we could let each other go but Tevin wouldn't.

"Dude," I said, "Let go."

"He can't," said Andie still pulling around in Nick's arms, "There's surveillance everywhere… we can't let this slip."

"Oh," I said struggling again, "Sorry." We kept walking, go staircase after staircase until we made it up to the top floor.

"Oh, this is amazing!" said Kaylie as we walked in the room. "This is… oh my." She was with a bunch of science people along with what seemed to be brainwashed towns people.

"We met up with our friends over here," said Joe signaling to Tick, Toe, and Tevin, "They wanted in so… here they are."

"Charming," she said winking at Joe, "I would like to see Andie in the next room. Then we'll get down to business." Nick and Andie left with Kaylie, both of them seemed unsure of what was happening. I began to worry myself. What if they didn't make it out? The others in the room stood up walking towards all of us.

"You may be able to fool the boss but you can't fool us," said on of them.

"What?" asked Tevin.

"Kaylie is so overwhelmed by excitement that she doesn't realize that none of you are evil… she will be proud when we have you all punished." Everyone let go of each other as they closed in on us.

"I think they know," said Kali.

"What do we do?" whispered Joe.

"Fight," said Tick, "Duh."

John's POV

I tried to get out of the fight cloud, to get to the other room but it was too hard. We were outnumbered but everyone seemed to be handling it well. We were all specially trained… except for Stella. I was worried… I turned to find her. I was shocked at what I saw. She was doing a fantastic job. She was punching them all out one by one. I was about to say encouraging words but I was interrupted by a punch in the jaw. I looked up at my attacker. I quickly stood up and crouched in a fighting position. Quickly swinging my foot underneath him, he fell to the floor, hitting his head with a thud. I stood up and saw a clearing leading to the next room. I quickly went to the door but it was locked. I kicked it down with on kick. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Andie's POV

The door behind us shut. Nick squeezed my arm. I looked back at him but his eyes were staring forward, shocked. I turned my head and gasped. Not only was Kaylie in the room, but Spencer was too, along with Victoria. This was the part where they kill me. Spencer was examining Nick, thoroughly looking in his eyes.

"He's now a member of the resistance," he said. Kaylie looked up at Nick in shock. She actually fell for it. That made me a bit smug inside for about three seconds.

"That's disappointing, Nick," said Kaylie, "You would've done great here." Nick let go of me and stood in front of me.

"If you want Andie, you'll have to get through me."

"Isn't that nice," said Kaylie, "Andie, if I knew he was you boyfriend I would've had a different job for him." That did it, I tried to jump for her but Nick pulled me back.

"This ends now," I said. She smiled, amused.

"I agree," she said. Spencer tossed something at me. It was syringe. I gave them a questioning look. "Well it has to be fair right?"

I looked down at it. This would be too dangerous.

"No," I said.

"Oh," said Kaylie, "That's too bad. I wanted a bit of a challenge but oh well." Suddenly someone pulled Nick away from me. I turned to see it was the other John his blue eyes piercing me. "If you don't inject yourself with that, he dies. It's quite simple."

I understood now. They wanted me to lose control so they could enjoy my death while it lasted. I remembered what Mr. Jonas said. All I had to do was think of love and happiness then I could control it. I knew I could. I looked at Kaylie then at Nick. He was shaking his head at me. I stared apologetically and stabbed myself with the syringe. Kaylie smiled.

The pain wasn't as bad as before. I suppose because it was only one injection. I managed to stay stable, thinking of Nick, Joe, Kevin, Kali, and everyone. I thought of the first time my lips brushed against Nick's, the happiness I felt when I realized I had a family to work with. Then things felt… pretty good. The power was unimaginable.

"Let's do this," I said. I wasn't sure how to work it but if I concentrated enough, I was sure I could figure something out. Kaylie was as ready as could be with Spencer and Victoria by her side. I focused on them… it was hard but I pushed them across the room… with my mind?

"Wow," I whispered.

"Andie, we're more alike than you think," she said ignoring Spencer and Victoria.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because, you take advantage of your power just like I do."

"It just so happens I disagree… we're nothing alike. I've experienced a lot more than you. I know love… you haven't felt it in years." I could see her face hardening. Maybe I was getting to something.

"Do you remember how close we were?" I continued, "Mom and Dad loved watching us… we did almost everything together."

"I don't… I don't remember," I felt happiness inside… maybe I could bring the real Kaylie back. Maybe that will undo everything.

"Kaylie… you're my sister… I'm not going to fight you." I lowered my power level, panting. I didn't realize how hard I really was trying to keep my cool. Kaylie surprisingly began to have tears rolling down her face.

"No! Do it c'mon!" she said. I stood there staring at her.

"Kaylie, I love you," I said.

"No!" she yelled back more weaker.

"You can pull through this," I said walking through this, "Just think about Mom and Dad. We love you and miss you." Kaylie's arm swiped across air leaving a mark on my face. She was still trying to fight me… but was I winning?

"Kaylie," I said, "I love you." She began to sob now. I was almost in touch of her. She reached out for me but someone pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" asked John.

"Let me go," I said, "She's okay." John hesitated but let me go. He tended to the other John and Nick. I wasn't paying attention to know the outcome.

"Andie," she said reaching for me, "Make this stop… please."

"I love you, Kaylie. You're my sister and I need you."

"I-I… I love you too. I need you… I n-need Mom and Dad." She jumped her hands grabbing her head. That only meant one thing… it was over.

Kali's POV

We were definitely going to lose. I could feel it. We had an injured Joe who was desperately trying to fight back whoever was attacking him. I was fighting five people at a time, throwing punches everywhere. I was so tired… my arms ached. Peter tripped and yelled in frustration. Everyone was closing in on us.

At that moment I thought of Peter. I was in denial about how I felt about him. I did like him and I want to be with him. I had to get through this if that was going to happen though. I kept trying and trying. Everything was about to go downhill when all of sudden, all of the attackers began to swerve around as if they were dizzy or nauseous. Then they simply fell the floor, unconscious.

This was so confusing. What happened? Everyone gathered together, making sure we were all okay. Peter was at my side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," said Kevin.

"Guys," said Joe looking over at the other room. We exchanged glances… was it really over?

I ran to the doorway finding Nick and John taking care of the other John who I didn't even see walk in. I shrugged and looked over to the real scene. There was Andie and Kaylie… hugging each other. Kaylie looked exhausted, like she went through a hurricane. Andie had a few new injuries, nothing she couldn't handle of course. I laughed at myself.

I jumped at the sound of other people running in the room. I cried in joy. Almost every agent in J.O.N.A.S was pouring in the building! Mr. Jonas walked in, quickly squeezing my shoulder then attending to Andie and her sister.

***

I never realized how good it would feel to be in a house with sunlight. The night everything ended, Kaylie was brought to the J.O.N.A.S medical center… she's going through a lot to get the powers out of her… she should be okay soon. Every Division agent in the tri-state area was found and arrested. Andie was cured of her abilities with one simple antidote. Joe suffered from a fractured wrist but nothing serious. Peter and I kissed for ten minutes long that night. Kevin and Claire somehow found love in this situation. I must've missed out on something. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were more than happy to be a family again.

I was at the Jonas residence looking out the window with the bright sun in my face. We had a load of agents on our team. We were simply unforgettable. In case you're wondering how the towns people felt about the whole situation then you'll be glad to know that no one remembers a thing. Fortunately we'll all remember the day Joe, Nick, and Kevin saved Andie Bleaker… the day our family began to come together.

**So this is the finale of my JONAS Alternate Version. Tell me what you thought of it all! I hope readers enjoyed! I promise it's not over. I'm getting straight to work on version 2! Here's a sneak peek!**

**Joe's POV (sniplet)**

**… "So you're saying they're out there, looking for her?" I asked. Andie nodded. "What are we going to do?" **

**"Simple," she said, "We're going to protect her, whether she likes it or not." **

**"You realize she'll probably file a restraining order against us." **

**"Yeah but there are a group of dangerous kids out there. She has no idea that their after her and why. We're just going to have to make sure no one weird gets around her."**

**"Okay," I said still unsure. I was feeling way in over my head. There was a shapeshifter, a super strong guy, a mind controller, and a element controller coming to our small town to go after some girl that hates us… this should be no sweat. **

**Kevin's POV (sniplet)**

**"So you want us to go on a mission… alone?" I asked Dad.**

**"You're going to have to," he said, "Andie and Claire will protect Jenn. They need you out there." **

**"Andie and Jenn will kill each other," said Joe. Nick stood there with his eyes on the floor.**

**"We're going to have to risk this," he replied, "I'm relying on you boys to do this one simple mission for me." I nodded. A mission was a mission and we couldn't argue with that. I did think about Andie maybe giving Jenn a black eye or two. I chuckled under my breath. **

**Andie's POV (sniplet)**

**"Andie, you're soaked," said Kali, "What happened to you?"**

**"I don't want to talk about it," I said. I heard Nick coming from outside, "I gotta go." I quickly ran upstairs. **

**I could hear Nick shut the door and run up the stairs. I ran to my room, shut the door, and locked it before he could try to get in. **

**"Andie, please don't do this," he said. I was infuriated. What was he trying to tell me? Don't do what? He's the one who got caught… not me. While he was trying to explain, I sat against the wall letting each tear fall from my face without care. **

**Kali's POV (sniplet)**

**"How's Andie," she asked, "Is she okay."**

**"Yeah," I said, "She's fine. She's concerned for you too. She has no idea when you're getting out of here."**

**"Oh," she replied, "I hear you're on a pretty big mission." **

**"Yeah," I said, "We're trying to find four left over experiments from Division. Any ideas?"**

**Kaylie was definitely thinking on this one, "I might have a few." **

**Nick's POV (sniplet)**

**I had messed up… big time. Why did I fall for Jenn's game? Andie stood there in the doorway, appalled at the sight. I couldn't make any words come out of my mouth. Her shock slowly faded to anger and pain. She turned away from me running out the door. I got up and ran for her. I could stop her if I had to. **

**"Andie!" I yelled, "Wait a second!" She kept running, determined that I didn't catch up with her, "Stop!" She didn't listen. **

**This was all my fault. I had lost someone I think I have fallen in love with. **


	11. Alert

**Everyone who has me on their alerts please check out my sequel to this story! Also, this story is completed!!!!!!!!! Thank you! Please look and tell me what you think! It'll mean the world to me! Reviews make me life completely better than it already is. **

**P.S. For my English class we have a short story due next week. I think I'm gonna post it to see what others think about it. It's a one shot thing but I hope I get some opinions! Thanks again!**

**-Lulu**


End file.
